No One's Gonna Love You Baby
by Ainokki
Summary: That's when he walked inside the classroom, the most beautiful boy I had ever set my eyes on. His hair was brown and curly, he had chocolate brown eyes and he was smiling shyly. Niley & Demi Miley friendship.
1. Preface

**Love**

It's funny, that feeling we call love. What is it exactly? Why do we cherish it so much? Why do we value it more than kindness or righteousness? I never was the one to put love before friendship, I always thought friends would come before love. I never understood people who forgot their friends the moment they found their significant other.

I used to ask people "Do you know what love is? Can you describe it?" Maybe it's passion that we feel towards the other person. Maybe it's just biological, we have a need to find our mate. Or is it that when you have a friend that you want to share your life with?

"You don't know what love is, until you feel it." That must have been the most common answer I got. It always bothered me, to know that others knew something that I didn't. They knew what it felt like to be in love, when I didn't and I didn't know when I was going to feel it either. I was anxious to know why people so badly wanted to find love.

It's different now. If you were to ask me "What is love?" I would tell you it's the most horrible feeling in the world. It makes you want to throw up. It makes your feet flabby and makes you lose your ability to speak.

Why do I hate love so much? It's simple though. I'm in love with a guy. The only problem is that my best friend is in love with the same boy.

**Author's note: New story, again. This is only the preface, so if I people want to read this then I'll update the rest of it. Otherwise I'll be concentrating on my other stories and update this later. And yeah, you don't know who the characters are, and you won't until the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Dad do you know where I put my black cardigan?" I shouted as I went trough my closet, trying to find something decent to wear for the next day. It was the beginning of my senior year of high school and I couldn't get more excited. Except I didn't have anything to wear. I was going to go to my first day of being senior with the same clothes I wore last year.

I looked at the clock, it was two pm already, so Demi should be back home by now. I ran downstairs and glanced at my dad who was trying to do my little sister's hair.

"Okay dad, I know you are forced to be our mom as well as our dad, but you seriously can't deal with Noah's hair. Let me help you, we don't want her friends laughing at her hair, right?" I laughed at the two of them. It was a really funny view, my dad trying to get Noah's curly hair settled while Noah was wearing her tutu and doing her little ballet moves.

My mom left us when I was ten years old and Noah was just born. For years it was just me, dad and Noah until my dad found a new girlfriend, younger one than my mother. I hated Olive from the second I saw her, she didn't fit our family. She worked with my dad for a few years as assistant in my dad's small studio and then one day dad just expected us to call her mom.

"Thank you very much Miley, but I have to learn how to do this. You will not be living here forever, helping me, so I need to learn to do things on my own." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Oh and by the way, Demetria called so you might want to call her back." I looked at him with offended face and ran to the phone.

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me earlier! Argh, I hate you so much!" He just kept laughing at me as I dialed Demi's number in the phone.

"So, do you want to hear everything about my amazing summer?" Demi laughed at the phone and I jumped from happiness as I heard her voice.

"Well what do you think? Of course I want to hear everything! How about we meet at Joe's Pizza?" I offered. Joe's Pizza was a pizzeria next to our school. It was very cosy and cheep so that's why it was the place where everyone spent their spare time. It was owned by a guy named Joe, he was way over his twenties, but every girl had their eyes on him. He was like a friend.

"Sure thing Smiles, see ya there!" She closed the phone and I jumped from joy.

Demi and I were best friends, we had known each other forever. She was the most amazing person I had ever known. She was beautiful, like crazy beautiful, well you know she had that Hollywood type of beauty in her. She was intelligent too, straight A's only. And her parent's were outrageously rich so she could buy almost everything she wanted. She basically had everything. She had happily married parents, three siblings, a huge house and beautifully decorated room. She spent her summers in France with her aunt and now she was back from there.

"Oh and dad, could you please, please, please, please take Mate out today? Cause I'm seeing Demi in twenty and I have so much to talk with her." I looked at dad with my puppy dog eyes that I knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine, I know you girls have lot of boy drama to talk about." I rolled my eyes at his comment. "But remember to come home early enough!" He shouted as I was half way out of the door already.

I looked inside of the Joe's from a window before walking in. I saw a lot of my friends there. In one table sat some boys from my class like Logan and Mike. They had grown up a lot this past summer. They were on the soccer team so I guessed they had spent their summer training only.

In another table I saw a few girls from my class. They were gossiping about something, you knew just by looking at them. They were whispering and looking at the boys, so most likely someone had a crush on someone and now they were wondering if that someone liked the other someone back.

I opened the door and walked in saying hi to everyone I knew. I wasn't necessarily the popular one, because Demi was. But everyone knew me as Demi's best friend so they were kind of forced to like me, because they knew that spending time with Demi meant spending time with me.

I ordered a hot chocolate, because I seriously hated coffee and walked to an empty corner table. The good thing about Joe's was that Joe never got angry if we didn't actually eat his pizza. IThe corner table was our table, me and Demi's. If Demi and I didn't sit there, no one did. Or if they did they moved away from it when we walked in to the coffee shop. It was the best table in the whole place because you were able too see everyone from it and still had privacy for conversations you didn't want anyone else to hear. I sat down and waited for Demi to arrive, I was a few minutes early and Demi was, as usual, late.

I stared at the window wishing I'd see Demi walking in, but then someone interrupted my staring.

"Hi Miley, how are you?" Logan smiled at me and sat next to me. Logan was a nice kid from my class, he had gone from annoying to bearable last year and now I was able to have a normal conversations with him, well sometimes.

"I'm alright, just waiting for Demi." I made a hint, that he should leave as I didn't need any one's company right now, beside Demi's. I didn't have time for this boy who would anyway end up insulting me in some way.

"I'm alright too, how was your summer? Mine was awesome, but too bad school starts tomorrow already. When is Demi coming?" He asked me, his eyes sparkling. I knew he had some kind of ulterior motive here. Of course he liked Demi and I was his way to get to her. Thankfully Demi walked in right then and I motioned her to join me. But instead of coming to our table she sat next to the other girls of my class and I felt disappointed. I would've liked to talk to her alone, just the two of us.

"Oh she's here already.." Logan muttered and I heard disappointment in his voice too.

"Look, you are wasting your time, I doubt Demi wants to date you. And I'll even save you from the embarrassment and I won't tell her that you came to me, okay?" I smiled at Logan who looked confused.

"Oh well yeah, I'll just go.." He kept muttering, he got up and walked a few steps before turning. "No wait, I mean, this wasn't about Demi. I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me sometime?" He asked and I froze. No one had ever asked me out and I had no idea how to react to a situation like this. I didn't even know if I wanted to go out with him.

"I.. I'll have to think about that.." I stuttered and he looked kind of sad, but it might have been just annoyance. Maybe it was just a joke that he and his friends would be laughing at in a few minutes.

"Okay, well I'll be waiting." He tried to smile but failed. I avoided his eye contact and he soon walked away from my table. Demi waited until he reached his table and then walked to me.

"Miley, what was that about? What did he want?" Demi asked, excited.

"I think Logan just asked me out." I still stuttered because I didn't understand what had happened. I looked at him, kind of waiting to see him laughing with his friends, but he didn't.

"And? What did you say?" Demi couldn't stay still, she was clearly annoyed that I didn't tell her everything right away.

"I said that I have to think about it." Demi looked at me like I was crazy so I felt I needed to explain myself to her. "First of all I don't know the guy at all, you know how he used to be annoying and all. And it just came from nowhere, so I can't just say yes." I knew that it sounded stupid, but I just couldn't say yes to him. I was the kind of girl who was raised to wait for her Prince Charming, the one that you loved from the second you laid your eyes on him.

"Well at least you didn't say no.. Miles, the guy is freaking hot, look at his body!" Demi threw her hands up in the air. "Why would you say no to him, and you don't need to know him, you'll get to know him when you are dating."She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So want to know about my summer?" She smiled and started to tell stories about french guys and the beach and how everything was so amazing in France. I laughed at her stories, complimented her new shoes and asked about the boys but deep inside I still felt jealous. I would never say it to her, but it did feel bad, knowing how she always got everything and I got nothing. But having her as a friend, made it much easier to deal with.

"I got you a little souvenir, do you want it?" Demi asked at me after hours of talking.

"You did? What is it?" I smiled at my best friend and hugged her, yes I was jealous sometimes but she was still the best friend in the whole wide world. She started to search her bag and soon found what she was looking for. She put a box on the table and motioned me to open it. As I opened the blue box I saw a beautiful necklace in it.

"It's beautiful! Thank you!" I hugged her and looked at the beautiful necklace. It was teardrop-shaped blue crystal in a silver chain. Demi took it and started to hang the necklace on my neck.

"And do you know the best part? I bought me one just like it!" I glanced over to her neck but saw her usual necklace, it was the dolphin shaped jewel that she got from her aunt three years ago.

"Oh I don't have it right now, because I didn't want to ruin the surprise, but we can both wear these tomorrow and they can be like our best friend necklaces." I laughed at her, we weren't twelve anymore. But I really liked the idea or us having the same kind of necklaces.

"I think I should go home, it's getting llate." I said and Demi agreed. We didn't want to be late when it was our first day of school the next day.

When I got home I took a long warm shower and thought about the next day. It would be nice to see everyone again. They'd probably all look so different though. I would be the only one without any change.

My hair was long and curly. Everyone always told me how they wanted to have hair just like mine, but in reality it was a hell to live with it. It was hard to brush and wash and it always got shaggy. I had brown eyes but I usually wore blue or green contacts for the change. My look was kind of natural, I didn't like to use too much makeup and I didn't dye my hair. Part of me was afraid of the change, I wasn't like Demi who would change her hair colour every two months. I was comfortable with the hairstyle I had now and didn't see any reason to change it.

As I went to sleep I thought about the upcoming year, we would be the oldest ones in high school. I'd have the pressure of getting to a college, but still it would be a lot of fun.

The next day I woke up to my alarm. I wasn't a morning person but the first day of school year always seemed easy for me. I went to bathroom and did my morning routines. This time I also added some makeup, to make this day special. Nothing much, just some mascara and lip gloss.

I walked downstairs and saw dad making breakfast, which immediately made my day better.

"Are you making french toast? I love you so so so much!" I shouted and hugged him. Noah laughed at us and I tousled her hair. "So whats up?" I asked as I sat dawn to the table.

"Me and daddy are going to the zoo today!" Noah smiled at me and I laughed at her, she was so excited.

"Yeah that we are. Miley I was supposed to talk to you about something.." My dad started and i could tell from his tone that it was important.

"Yeah what is it?" I took a bite from my toast and looked at the time. "Oh shit, gotta go, see ya later and you can tell me later, kay?" I gave both my dad and Noah a kiss to cheek and ran. I couldn't believe I was late from school and it was the first day of school.

Thankfully the bus was a bit late so I made it to school in time. As I walked to the school yard I saw all seniors in different groups and started to look for mine. Soon I saw Demi who was surrounded by a few girls. I made my way there and greeted everyone. Then hugged Demi and made a little happy dance with her.

"Have you seen anyone new? I think it's the same class as every year." Demi asked with a disappointed tone.

"No, I haven't, why?" I laughed as we walked away from the others just the two of us.

"Well I thought about my life the other day and I realized that my life is missing something, I seriously need a boyfriend. But then when I started to think about it and there's really not boyfriend material boys in this school. So my options are either try to find someone from another school or hope that someone has changed a lot this summer, or then the best option would be if there was some new student I could fall in love with." She explained with her hands and I hugged her.

"Keep wishing bestie, but I doubt there will be any new students." I smiled and started to drag her towards the front door where teachers were announcing where our homeroom was. "So did you hear any juicy gossips?" I knew that only thing keeping Demi from thinking about boys was gossip.

"Oh my god, you don't believe me but do you know what Sarah did during the summer, she dated Josh! Can you believe it? But apparently Josh has changed a lot, so I guess I still have hope of finding a boyfriend?" And back to the boys I thought and laughed at my best friend.

As we got to our homeroom and sat to our seats next to the window. Soon everyone else started to come in there too and sat around the class. I saw Logan walking in and smiling at me I smiled back, just to be polite. I saw his eyes light up as soon as he saw my smile and instantly regretted smiling at him. Sarah walked in with Josh and I smiled, they really did date. I also noticed Sarah's new hair style which was short. It was the same kind of hair Demi had the year before, and the style didn't fit Sarah at all.

After the students had all settled down to their seats our teacher Mr. Blair walked in. We usually called him Peter, because he was really nice and felt more like a friend than teacher.

"How is everyone, had a good summer? Good, then let's start with the unpleasant school related announcements. First of all, you are all seniors now, so congratulations! Second of all, as seniors you have to do twice as much work as you did last year, so good luck! And then the last part we have a great group here and we are mostly with this group the whole year so, let's have some fun!" He smiled at us and sat down to his desk. He was young for teacher and compared to other teachers he actually enjoyed teaching. I think every student in our class liked him, which made our class work so much better as a group.

"So I'm just going to give you few of these flayers and then we can start.." He said, but was interrupted buy a knock on the door, which Mr Blair opened.

And that's when he walked inside of the classroom, the most beautiful boy I had ever set my eyes on. His hair was brown and curly, he had chocolate brown eyes and he was smiling shyly. He was carrying a guitar case and he looked a bit lost, just like a puppy. He handed a note for Mr. Blair who read it.

"So apparently, we have a new student in our class, would you like to introduce yourself Mr?" He asked from the new student, expecting him to tell his name, but he was running a little late.

"Oh, it's Jonas, my name is Nick Jonas."


	3. Chapter 2

"_Backing away from the problem of pain you never had a home_

_You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very long_

_Don't you believe that you've been deceived that you're no better than..._

_The hair in your eyes, it never disguised what you're really thinking of"_

I couldn't keep my eyes off him, it was like he taunted me. I needed to glance at his direction every two seconds. He sat two desks from me and I tried to learn everything about him by just looking at his back. He had the most adorable curls every, I just wanted to tug my hand into them. He had a beautiful neck, I just wanted to press my lips against it.

My thoughts scared me of course, I had never thought about anyone this way and now this boy I hadn't even spoken to made my heart race so fast that I thought everyone around me were able to hear. I tried to concentrate on math, but I just couldn't. I wrote down everything our teacher told, but it felt like I learned nothing.

In the end of the class Demi pushed a note to my desk and I quickly opened it. It said "Can you say yummy?" and it had a little arrow pointing at Nick's direction. I gave her a small smile and gave the note back to her.

Why did I think that this was the guy. The one. Every girl in this class must be talking about him, he was drop dead gorgeous. He didn't look like other boys in our class, he seemed older, even though he was our age. But it didn't matter if I or any other girl had our eyes on him, because Demi had. And what Demi wanted, she got, there was no doubt about it.

"Okay I think this is enough of math for today, because it's the first day and we don't want to bore you to death already." Mr Blair joked and the class burst into laughter. "Instead we could discuss about our upcoming project." The class sighed and he gave us an encouraging smile. "Every year we do a little project that we show to the whole school just before Christmas. Last year we did a musical and I'm thinking theater would be a good theme this year too, but of course we'll hear your thoughts first." He told Nick and rest of us rolled our eyes. There was no way we would do anything that we decided, it would be theater and Mr Blair would probably have the play in mind already.

"I know! We could do burlesque, or the girls could!" Ethan shouted and the boys laughed. Leave it to Ethan to suggest something like that. He was an ass, always thinking about girls as objects, you know the usual jock type of guy.

"Ha-ha. Ethan, you are such a pig." Demi stated and Ethan shut his mouth in a second. No one wanted to upset Demi and everyone knew Ethan had had a crush on Demi forever.

"Yes, Ethan, I think Demi speaks correctly and I think we would much rather do something that we can all participate in." My Blair said. "I'm thinking we could do Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet to be exact." He smiled and the girls awwed at the thought, while boys were frowning and gawking because of it. "No shut it. We are doing this, we'll be deciding the roles next week." He said and Demi's hand shot up, I knew she had something in mind, I knew that look too well. "Yes Demi?" Mr Blair asked and Demi gave him a smile, took a deep breath before giving her thoughts out.

"I just thought that because Nick here is new in the class, he could really use this experience to get to know us better, so I would suggest that we give him the part of Romeo." She smiled and Mr Blair looked like he was weighting the option. Nick turned around to look at Demi with horrified expression on his face.

"No, It's alright, I just rather have a smaller part.." He stuttered at the teacher and blushed.

"I think Demi's idea is wonderful, so it's decided. Nick will be playing the part of Romeo." Mr Blair said when the bell rang, saying the class was over. People immediately started to gather their books and talk to their friends. I gazed at Nick's direction, seeing him walking out of the room with Logan.

"Where did that come from, did you see how uncomfortable you made him?" I laughed at Demi who smirked at me.

"Yes, but this if perfect. Now I need to get the part of Juliet." She smiled.

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Don't you see, he will be Romeo and I will be Juliet, we will practice our lines together and before you know it he will fell in love with me." She said gazing dreamily at Nick's direction. My heart sunk a little bit by just the thought of two of them together. I hadn't said a word to the boy and already I felt the jealousy hitting me. I knew I shouldn't feel that way, so I started to ignore the feeling I got. Demi liked Nick, so I wouldn't.

"Oh, that's good, I guess." I mumbled and lifted my bag over my shoulder.

"He is so cute, did you see him? All my wishes come true today, I can feel it's a good day and it's only 10 am." She smiled widely as we walked down the school hallway. "Can you imagine if me and Nick start going out? My fist real boyfriend." She sighed and I looked down at my feet.

What if she and Nick started to date? Would she have anytime for me? I had seen it so many times before, the best friends until one of them got boyfriend. Demi would forget me, she wouldn't wear out friendship necklace, and instead she would be wearing the necklaces Nick got to her. I didn't care about Nick at that moment; he was just a boy after all. I cared about losing my best friend.

I instantly wrapped my hands around her, wishing I could stay like that forever. "Whoa Miles, what's up?" She laughed and hugged me back.

"I just really really really love you, you know that right?" I said and she nodded.

"Of course I know that silly, we're best friends." I laughed and let go of her. Together we walked out side to the sun and found a nice place to sat down and take in all the sun possible.

"Hi girls." I heard familiar voice and opened my eyes to see Logan walking to us with Nick.

"Oh hi!" Demi smiled at them, almost too eagerly. "I didn't get a change to introduce myself, I'm Demi." She smiled at Nick.

"Hi nice to meet you" He said and offered his hand to shake hers. Demi laughed and got up shake his hand. I looked at him, he had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, and you could stare at them forever. Then he looked at my direction and for a second, his gaze was completely mine. For a second it was just the two of in the world and then he looked away, back to Demi. "Your friend doesn't talk much, huh?" He smiled and I blushed.

"I'm sorry, hi I'm Miley." I got up as well and offered my hand and he gladly took it. We all sat back down and started to small talk. Apparently Nick had previously lived in New York and then moved to LA with during the summer. He strummed his guitar while Demi and Logan shot him questions about him. I just concentrated taking in everything he said, I was memorizing everything by heart. I knew Demi was already head over heels for this guy, I could never tell Demi, or anyone for that matter, what I felt. Probably this would be one of those things that went over in time. Hopefully that time wouldn't be too long.

"So you got me the part of Romeo, huh?" Nick smirked at Demi who gave him angelic smile.

"You can thank me later." She laughed and Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you? I hate performing in front of people.." He murmured, but Demi didn't seem to notice. Even though Nick was talkative and open, he did seem a tad shy. He made me want to figure him out, he seemed like he didn't tell everything about his story.

The day went past quickly. I didn't talk to Nick after the first break, but that didn't stop me from looking at him. A few times I though I had met his gaze, but the moments went by so quickly that I decided I had imagined it.

"Dad, Noah I'm home!" I shouted and threw my bag to floor and got rid of my shoes.

"We're here bud." My dad answered from the living room, where I found them watching cartoons and eating pancakes, I smiled at the sight, they looked so peaceful. "How was the first day?" Dad asked and I I shrugged my shoulders.

"You know, nothing new. How was the zoo?" I saw Noah's eye lit up as she heard me talking about the zoo.

"Can we go to zoo, please, please, pleaaase." She pleaded and pouted.

"You just went today." I laughed at the seven-year-old before me giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"But I loved the monkeys! When I grow up I will live with monkeys and no one else!" She stated, looking proud of herself. Dad and I just looked at each other, before laughing at Noah.

"You had something you wanted to talk about?" I asked dad, who immediately went from laughing to serious.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you and Noah at the same time.." He started and closed the tv at the same time. "I know this must seem sudden for both of you." He said and pulled Noah to sit on his lap. "But I've asked Olive to move in with us." He said and my mouth dropped. I guess Noah didn't get what was happening because she was happily laughing there. What the hell was he inviting some stranger into my house, my home since birth, why would he do that?

"What?" I asked, as if I had heard wrong and wanted to him to say that meant 'I've asked Olive to meet with us' or something.

"I asked Olive to live with us." He said again.

"Are you out of your mind, I don't what to live with her, I hate her!" I shouted and run to my door, slamming the door and jumping to my bed. My life was good as it was, I didn't need anyone to bounce in and start doing things their way. It was not acceptable for my dad to try and replace my mother. My mom might have been a bitch and left us because of her job and lived now in the other side of the country, but I definitely didn't want anyone other than my dad telling me what I could do and when I should clean my room. And Olive was such a goody two shoes, she pretended to be this perfect woman, her hair and nails always done perfectly and her make up was always tiptop. She showed no flaws in herself. I would not accept this, I would move away if I had to, but I would not be living in the same house as she.

"Miley, may I come in?" I heard my dad asking on the other side of the door.

"No you may not." I answered simply and dragged my table in front of the door, so that he wouldn't. I didn't want to speak with him, he was going to ruin our family.

A tear escaped my eye and it was followed by others and just like that I was sobbing on my bed trying to figure out how everything had changed these past two days.

The next thing I knew was that I woke up in the middle of the night, I wasn't tired of all, so I must have fell asleep when I came home and now it was only four am and I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. I quietly moved my table away from the door and walked to kitchen, finding my dad sitting there, looking like he hadn't slept at all, he was drinking coffee and looking at old photo albums. I sat next to him silently looking at the pictures as well. They were pictures from when I was young, before Noah was born. Everything was great back then, even though I didn't remember much.

"You look so much like her." My dad said showing a picture of me and my mother when I was four. She had hair, just like mine and I could see a lot of myself in her. I always had looked up to my mom, she was my hero, even though she left us.

"Yeah I guess." I said and took the picture into my hands.

"Every time I look at you, I can see more and more her in you." He smiled and I frowned. I didn't want to be like my mother. All I remembered was that before Noah was born, she was the best mother in the world. Then after Noah she seemed to get depressed, because she was only 18 when she got me and then Noah and she never got to live her life. But leaving us, made her the bad guy. And not calling, not sending letters, she just abandoned us like we didn't matter at all. Like the ten years that she spent with us was just a phase and she got over it. I didn't want to be like that person I knew my mother was now.

"I would never leave my family." I muttered and my dad gave me a sad smile.

"I know you wouldn't bud, you're great like that." I gave him a hug. "If you don't want Olive to move in, I guess I just have to tell her.." He whispered. I felt bad, Olive had been in our life for two years now, so why would I take away my dad's happiness, just because I didn't stand her.

"No, I don't want you to do that. I just have to stick up with it, if you love her than I think it's best that she moves in.." I said, even though it was killing me inside.

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, now go get some sleep, you look like your dying." I laughed and pushed him to the door and he gave me one last smile.

"Good night Miley Ray."

"Good night Billy Ray." I rolled my eyes and closed the kitchen door and went to make some coffee and sandwiches. I went to get my bag and took my cell phone out. I had two messages.

One was from Demi saying "Planning tomorrow after school Joe's, need to get me to play Juliet!" I smiled, sure I would plan with her, even though I thought that just telling people she wanted the part would be enough.

The second one was from Logan. "You looked great today;)". I didn't know what to think, clearly he was messing with me. I wasn't ugly, but I didn't look great, especially when compared to Demi who was next to me all the time. I sighed and typed an answer to Demi.

**Author's Note:** **I have great plans for this story. A few of you said "oh I can see what's going to happen" so now when you review, tell me what you think is going to happen, I'd like to know haha. The lyrics on top are from Anberlin's The Unwinding Cable Car, it's great song and great band, if you don't know them, check them out **** now review, reviews make me want to write more **


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi yall, Demi isn't a bitch, she just seems that way, maybe? haha.**

I don't know why, but every time you wake up in the middle of the night, it seems like you have the energy to go through the whole day of school, but then when it's time to actually leave, you get so tired that every little step feels like it's going to kill you.

That's how I felt when I realized I should be waiting for my bus. I didn't have much time to do my hair or put any make up on, but then again no one would be looking at me, so why bother? After I woke up I had time to think about everything, the first day of school, Nick, Olive moving in. I came to the conclusion that what I thought I had felt for Nick, I had imagined. I spoke like two words with him, why did I care so much? There was no reason, to think about his deep brown eyes or his perfect curls.

I quickly gathered my stuff and ran for the bus. I didn't see Demi, so I decided to sit alone in the back of the bus, listening to my iPod. I took my book and started to read, I loved old literature I always had. I imagined myself as the heroine of the books and hoped to someday find my perfect Mr Darcy. I felt someone sitting next to me, but I didn't look at them, being too busy with my book.

"Oliver Twist?" I heard a voice asking next to me and looked at them, my heart stopping when I saw the curly haired boy next to me. "That's heavy reading, especially when it's this early." He smiled to me and I tried to put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, well I've read it before so it's alright." I gave a laugh and he nodded.

"It's a good book, though I wouldn't read it again, guess I'm more into.. well other kind of literature." He rambled and I wondered what kind of literature he liked.

"What's your favorite book then?" I asked, this was my favorite subject after all. I was quite sure he was the kind of boy who read comics or something like that.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I love old classics, but I'm more into poems and plays and stuff like that. I think The Odyssey is great." He smiled to me.

"It's too much history for me, but I have to admit that I like Circe, I've always found it incredibly interesting how she would live alone in that island. I always kind of wondered if I would end up like her, bitter and alone, but still somehow gracious." I muttered, before realizing what I was saying and blushed and he laughed.

"Who would have guessed, that you've read The Odyssey." He said and I looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant. I wouldn't have guessed that he had read these books either, guess we were both that way.

"Well, you know. Not many girls that are our age are interested in literature, just more about make up and boys." He shrugged his shoulders and I played with my hands. This was the second or should I say first conversation I had with Nick and it came so naturally, we didn't have to think about any subjects to talk about.

"I know, it makes me think I'm weird." I smiled and he shook his head.

"I think it's cool. So what are you listening to?" He asked, pointing at the iPod in my hands. I looked at the song playing and blushed. It was Justin Bieber's Overboard.

"Now this." He said he said looking at the song playing on my iPod. "I might have a problem with." He laughed.

"Shut up." I said, but laughed as well. I saw our school building and started to get up from the seat and he did so as well.

"It was nice to talk to you." He said before leaving the bus and I nodded, it really was. Even if we couldn't ever be what I deep in my mind wanted, we could still be friends.

I saw Demi hanging with bunch of girls and went to them, wrapping my hands around Demi. "I've missed you, did you get my text?" I asked and she nodded.

"I was just talking about this with the girls, we all think that I should play Juliet, it's a role that was just made for me." She said and the girls agreed. If all the girls wanted her to play Juliet, then she would.

"That's good, hey Dems can we talk alone?" I asked looking at the girls and Demi nodded immediately leading me away from the others. I saw some of the girls giving me dirty looks, but like I was going to not talk to my best friend just because they wanted to talk with her too?

"What's up?" She asked, when we were so far away that no one could hear us.

"Olive's moving in with us.." I whispered. I still didn't want to believe it, but it was happening and there was nothing I could do with it.

"What?" She asked shocked. "Why? Oh yeah she's dating your dad, but still, why? She's so young.." She asked looking like she went trough ever possible reason Olive would want to leave her life and move in with us. "Well think about it this way, when she moves in you can borrow all her clothes and everything, that's cool right?" She smiled wildly, as she thought she had finally found a positive side to this.

"Yeah right, all she ever wears is pink, and that isn't exactly my colour." I chuckled as I heard the bell ring. We walked to our class together talking about nothing important. As we reached the class room Mr Blair still wasn't there, but that wasn't what made Demi almost choke. Instead it was the boy with the guitar case who smiled to me and waved his hand.

"Did he just say hi to you?" She asked shocked and I blushed.

"I don't think that's qualified as "saying hi" more like waving his hand to my direction, but I guess yeah." I said and she raised her eyebrow as a sign that she wanted to know more. "We sat together in bus." I explained simply, but it wasn't enough for Demi.

"And you are telling me this now?" She raised her voice with an angry tone. "Okay, I'll forgive you, now give me every detail about him." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "And I think it's good you guys get to know each other, because my best friend and my future boyfriend definetly need to be friends." She laughed and I looked down. Would it really matter? If they started to go out then they would both just forget me.

"Well, he's into literature." I said and Demi listened carefully.

"Whoa, he doesn't seem that type." She said and I smiled as it was my exact reaction. "What else?" She asked eagerly.

"That's it, I guess. We didn't talk that much." I said, not wanting to reveal everything about our conversation to her, I wanted to keep a part of it just for me.

"Fine, okay. Literature. I can work with that." She said, more to herself than to me. Even though Demi was great student she never really liked reading that much, she would the easy way and watch a movie, because in her words "the story is still the same" which I didn't agree of course, because when you read it you can imagine everything just the way you like it and you actually have time to think about it.

Before I knew it Demi left my side and went to Nick. I looked at her flirting with him and him blushing there. They would make a great couple. Soon Demi came back to me as Mr Blair entered the classroom

"Hey, do you want to watch movie today?" I asked Demi when she walked back to me.

"Sorry can't, I'm hanging with Nick." She winked at me and I frowned. It would start now, tomorrow Demi wouldn't even remember my name. "Hey what's wrong?" She asked as I looked down at my desk. How did she just do that, walked to a guy and that's that they were basically dating.

"Nothing, it's nothing really." I tried to force a smile on my face.

"I think I know you a little better than that Mi, c'mon, talk to me." She whispered and I shook my head. "Fine, you won't talk now, but when we're alone you're telling me everything." She snapped and lifted her gaze, seeing Nick looking at our direction and instantly Demi gave him a smile. I knew I should tell Demi about my worries, she would understand, maybe. She was my best friend after all. I just shook my head, looking at my best friend who instantly forgot that I even exist just because of a smile that one boy gave her.

I took my bag from my desk and started to get out of the class. I didn't wait for Demi, I don't even know why, just because. Soon she caught up with me though, shouting my name in the hallway.

"Miley, I have the best idea ever!" She smiled and I raised my eyebrow at her. I could tell from her tone that I wouldn't like this best idea of hers. "You should totally date Logan." She announced and I almost chocked on the water I was drinking.

"Excuse me?" I asked, making sure I heard her right.

"Yes! Then when me and Nick are dating, you and Logan and us can totally hang out together." She said and I felt like she was reading my mind.

"How did you know that I was getting worried that you would forget me when you start to date him?" I asked her, still shocked.

"What? You were? Why? I could never forget you Mi, I love you the most of everyone in my life, you should know that." She laughed and wrapped her hands around me and pressed our foreheads together. "Don't you ever think I would choose any guy over you, not ever Nick and his dreamy eyes." She sighed and I just shook my head at her. "Now you should go say Logan that you'll go out with her.

"How? What? No? I can't do that!" I looked at her with wide eyes, how was I suppose to know what to say.

"Miles, don't think about it too much, just go to him and say hi and everything will go on from there, trust me." She smiled and pushed me to Logans way. Logan was chatting with Nick and other boys at the other side of the hallway and I awkwardly walked to them, standing behind him, too scared to say anything.

"Hm, Logan I think there's someone that wants to talk to you." Nick coughed and nodded at my way.

"Why is it that every time I'm in the middle of a good story someone just has to come and.." He said and turned around, shutting his mouth the minute he saw me. "Miley?" He asked smiling.

"Yeaaaah, I was wondering if we could talk?" I asked looking at the boys that were smirking at me and Logan. I met Nick's eyes and blushed slightly.

"Sure, yea, come here." He said and lead me to another way. "What's up?" He asked and I saw the hope in his eyes.

"Hm, remember two days ago at Joe's when you kind of asked me out?" I asked and he nodded. "That's wasn't a joke right? Or was it? Cause if it was, it's totally fine and I'll just leave and never come to school again." I rambled and he laughed.

"Miley, it definitely wasn't a joke." He said seriously, before realization coming to his eyes. "Does this mean?" He asked and I nodded knowing already that he figured out I was going to say yes. I was a wide smile spreading to his face. He wrapped his hands around me and hugged me tightly, lifting me a little.

"Yeah okay, you can just, yeah.." I laughed awkwardly and took his hands off of me, but I had to admit to myself that I liked to feeling to have his arms, or arms at all around me, comforting me, keeping me safe from all the bad in the world. "So maybe a movie or something?" I asked. I wasn't really sure what people were suppose to do when they went on dates, so I suggested the first thing that I saw in the movies.

"Sure, can I like call you about it later? I have to check when I have practice, but I'll call or text or something?" He said and gave me a shy smile. The guy asked me out, and now he was checking if he even had time for me? I got a tad angry, but shook it off.

"Sure." I gave him a sweet smile and walked back to Demi. I saw Logan's friends, including Nick, giving me strange looks, but I choose to ignore them. If Logan was messing with me then he would be going down.

"Okay it's done." I said to Demi when I reached her.

"Good, but you shouldn't think about it as business, it'll be lot of fun." Sure, I thought. I couldn't think any other ways to have fun. But if going out with him was going to keep Demi close to me, than I would do absolutely anything.

"No, I don't think about it as business, I think Logan's really nice." I said and smiled a little.

After school me and Demi went to Joe's and actually ate pizza there. We sat in the corner table and planed everything from the play to prom to graduation to our college choices. Sure we did that every year, when the school started, talked about our goals in the future. Demi went from wanting to be a vet to being a pilot and then to being a lawyer. With me it was always something more 'artistic' I loved painting, dancing, playing instruments. But I was sucky at all of those, so I kind of gave up on them. What I really loved was singing and writing songs. I knew that having a future on that career was close to nothing, but it was what I loved so I never though about second options.

Now we were talking about Homecoming, which I wasn't really into, but always talked about with Demi. Our school did the whole formal dance thing, so it was always such a big process to pick a dress, do your hair and make up and of course find a date.

"I think you and Logan should go with red and me and Nick should go with purple." She stated, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I think Logan and Nick should ask first." I mumbled and Demi gave me a laugh.

"Of course they will, why wouldn't they?" She smiled and at that moment I felt Demi was acting a bit too innocent and naive. I knew she had all the experiment with boys, but how could she just expect Nick to fall for her? I knew that he eventually would, but Demi made it seem like such an obvious thing, that it made me question her.

"I don't know, yeah, I guess." I just said and concentrated on my pizza, listening her talking about the dresses and hair and all those things I wouldn't end up having anything to say about. After an hour of nodding and agreeing I told her I needed to go home and take Mate out, I really needed to. So I said goodbye to Demi and ran home, I was already late.

At home I quickly took his leash and and put it around Mate's collar and headed to the park next to my house. We walked there everyday with Mate, it was really big and there was a lot of space to just be and ran and play.

I don't know what made me take the leash out of his collar that day, I don't know why I thought he would just be nice that day. But when I did, it was only matter of second when I saw him running away from me, to the bushes and after only ten seconds I couldn't see him anymore. I yelled him, ran after him, but the bushes were too thick for me to pass. I cried out loud yelling his name desperately, but with out any results. Mate was missing and there was nothing I could do.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Demi isn't a bitch, just saying.**

"Mate!" I yelled once again. "Mate where the fuck did you go!" I sobbed as I ran through the park hopelessly, trying to find my dog. He was my best friend, had been since I was ten, when my mom left us. He never did things like this, he always behaved. I sat on the ground, hiding my face between my knees, hugging my legs, trying to find some kind of comfort. Why the hell did he run away from me, I didn't understand.

I forced myself up from the ground, to look for him. He had to be somewhere, he couldn't just go missing. I tried wiping away the tears, but couldn't stop myself from crying. All the different images of what could have happened to him ran through my head and I couldn't shake them off. I took my cellphone to call Demi and ask her to help me find Mate, but just when she answered I heard barking, and turned around to see the familiar white dog running around a random guy.

"Nevermind.." I mumbled to the phone and walked to the guy, poking his back with my finger. "Excuse me, what the hell are you doing with my dog?" I asked angrily, when he turned around and I met Nick's gaze.

"Oh he's yours?" He smiled, before noticing the tears. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked concerned and I gave him a dry laugh.

"Well what do you think, I've been looking for my dog for the last hour?" A tear dropped from my eye and he quickly wiped it away, his touch made it all better, it was delicate and soft.

"Hey I'm sorry. I just, I saw him running here so I thought I'd stick around for a while, until I could find his owner." He smiled, trying to comfort me.

"Oh.. Well thank you, I guess." I sniffed and dropped on my knees to put the leash into Mate's collar, as well as hug him, to make sure he really was there. There was no need to be mad at Nick, he was the one who found my dog after all.

"So what's his name?" Nick asked, while patting Mate.

"Oh it's Mate, Mate meet Nick." I laughed and Mate sniffed Nick.

"Yeah we were bonding for a while there. I used to have a dog just like this, how old is he?" He asked, not lifting his gaze from Mate.

"Whoa, he's almost eight soon, I got him when I was ten." I smiled. "So where's your dog now?" I asked, not thinking about it that much, but when I saw him thinking if he should tell me or not, I wished I hadn't ask.

"Bad divorce. My dad cheated so mom refused to even talk to him, I haven't seen him since last Christmas." Nick frowned, and I saw that the memories hurt him. "But yeah, he and my brother moved away and they took our dog and me and my mom moved here.." He said. I sat down and he sat next to me. It was heavy subject to talk about, losing your family. I could see we were similar in that way, we came from a broken family. But I still had my sister and my dad, he had lost both and his dog. I could feel that he wanted to get this subject out of his mind, because of simple question about a dog made him tell all this.

"I'm sorry. Do you see your brother a lot?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Kevin and I, we lost touch. I was on my mom's side and he was on dad's so.." He looked down. I had only known this boy for days, but he was already talking about his private life. I couldn't believe it. "But hey, my mom is a lot happier now, so I guess that makes up for it." He forced a smile and our eyes met. I nodded to him, not really knowing what to say. Funny that I had lost my mom, but when someone talked about losing their dad, I didn't have a clue what to say.

"I thought you were suppose to hang out with Demi today?" I asked suddenly, remembering her ditching me for him.

"Oh shit." His eyes widened as he gazed at the watch in his wrist. "Oh I'm so late, I'm sorry for leaving like this, but I'm kind of frightened by her so I don't want her to hate me." He laughed and I gave him a small smile.

"I think you should call her, she'll understand." I laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds exactly what I should do. Hey sorry about Mate and sorry about making you listen all this boring stuff about my life." He smiled and before I knew it, he was walking the other way. I looked at him, wondering if he regretted telling me about his family. Would he tell Demi too? Or was it just for me. I tried to think about other things, like my date with Logan, but I couldn't keep my mind of him.

When I got home, I could tell that Olive was there. I saw her high heels on the floor next to her design bag. I rolled my eyes at them. She was no mom material. I threw my bag next to it and got rid of my sneakers, making my way to our kitchen.

"Mileyyy!" Noah smiled and ran to hug me.

"Hi Noah." I lifted her up and hugged her.

"We are making pancakes!" She smiled and I nodded my head, I could tell from the smell.

"Yuck. I'm gonna go throw up now, it smells awful." I laughed and received a death glare from my dad.

"Miley, be nice, this is Olive's recipte."

"Oh, well that explains it. And what the hell dad? We always make pancakes the same way mom did them." I asked him, kind of offended. Were we changing our ways now? Just because of her?

"Maybe, it's time we try something new, Miles." He tried to give me a smile, but I looked away from him.

"Fine, you do your things then and I'll do mine, I couldn't care less about her cooking." I rolled my eyes and pointed at Olive.

"Fine, whatever." My dad stated and I turned on my heels, putting Noah down and walked to my room. I sat down to my bed and started to do my hair, which proved to be very hard as always. I tried to ignore the tears, that were starting to fall from my eyes, but I couldn't. I missed my mom more than anything, I wished she could've been here, with us. I heard someone knocking and opening the door. I didn't look at them, just turned my head away.

"Miley, can I come in?" I heard Olive ask and I started sobbing even more. "Please?" She tried again and I nodded. She walked to the bed and sat next to me. "I know you don't like me very much Miley. But I would like to know why?" She asked quietly and I wiped my tears away, turning to look at her.

"Because." I said simply.

"Because of what? Miley I need you to make me understand, maybe I can change things?" She pleaded and I nodded again.

"Because you are taking my mom's place, in my dad's heart, in our home, and I don't like it." I whispered and she shook her head a little, laughing.

"I'm not trying to be your mom, more like I'm trying to be your friend. I think I'm way too young to be a mom for someone of your age." She smiled and I smiled a bit too at the thought of her giving birth when she wasn't even old enough to wear a bra. "Do you want some help with your hair?" She asked, seeing the hair do that failed miserably. She didn't wait for my answer but just took my brush and started to go trough my hair with it. It didn't hurt, it felt kind of nice actually, to have someone doing that.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Would you rather have a bun or braid?" She asked.

"Braid, please." I laughed and she started to work with my hair. "You're really good with this, usually no one can do anything with my hair."

"Yeah, well I did study to become a hair stylist, but that didn't prove to be my thing." She laughed. "There you go." She said and let me look at the braid, which was made perfectly. I looked at it in amaze, wondering if I could ever do that to my hair.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and she nodded.

"You are." She said and got up from the bed, to leave the room. I looked at her, thinking I should say something, but not really knowing what.

"Wait." I said when she opened the door and looked at me. "I'm sorry, for being a total ass. You're not that bad, just I have hard time with this and I'm sorry about it."

"It's alright Miley, take all the time you need." She smiled sadly and closed the door. Leaving me feel guilty for being a bitch to her, when all she did was try to be nice to me. And maybe I could really use a friend, just maybe. My thoughts were interrupted by a sound of my cellphone, I took my jacket and found my cellphone.

**How about Friday? I'll pick you up 7 pm? -Logan**

That might work, I thought to myself and typed the answer. I didn't know anything about dating, and now I would have my first date with Logan. The Logan that made me go crazy for ten years and then suddenly asked me out. Logan wasn't that bad, he wasn't as bad as most of the guys in our class. He had a cute dark hair and he dressed up nicely. Then again, he was going on a date with me, and I wasn't nowhere near his usual girls. I looked at my hair, that looked alright right now, but I didn't have anything nice to wear. I needed help.

I ran back to kitchen, hoping Olive was still there. When I saw her curled blond hair I sighed in reliev. "Olive?" I asked and she turned to face me. "I have a huge favour to ask." I confessed and she looked at me curiously. "Could you maybe do my hair and make up next Friday.. I have a date." I whispered, but everyone surely heard it.

"What? With who?" My dad asked confused.

"Sure I can, that's amazing Miley." Olive smiled.

"Can I come too?" Noah asked with wide eyes and I laughed at her.

"Just this Logan guy, from school. And thank you so so much Olive." I ran to her and wrapped my hands around her, before realizing how awkward the moment actually was and released her. "I'll just go now." I muttered and walked back to my room. I felt like a traitor for asking help from Olive, but I couldn't help it. I didn't have a mom, who could help me with this kind of things. I looked at my braid for one more time and I knew I did the right thing. I wanted to look good for Logan, for an unknown reason.

I reached for my phone, hoping it was late enough to call Demi. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer. When she didn't I felt the disappointment rushing through my veins. If she didn't answer that meant Nick was still there, and it was almost nine pm, meaning they were probably doing more than just talking.

I sighed, thinking that Demi would probably call me when she had the time. I took my book and went under my blanket, sticking my nose close to the book. Sometimes I felt like such a nerd, just reading all the time, but it was my way to escape from my own feelings. My way to forget all the stress, the lies, the drama, everything.

The next morning I woke up, realizing it was pretty late and soon I wouldn't be able to catch my bus and that I had slept with lights on and my book was on the floor. I looked at my phone and saw missing calls from Demi. How I passed out so soon and heavily was a question I didn't have an answer, but I didn't have time to think about it as I ran to my bathroom starting to open my braid from last night. Actually the braid did wonders for my hair, my curls went perfectly and I didn't need to do anything to them anymore. I smiled to myself pleased, and reminded myself to remember to thank Olive for being so nice.

**author's note**: whoa, it's really hard to write during week, cause of working. this chapter was, i don't know, not my favorite, but it told a little about nick. also it introduced olive to you. just so you know this story won't be only about niley, there will be the relationship between demi&miley and olive&miley and well basically everyone in miley's life. and then later on in the story we'll get to the point where we go trough nick's life as well, even though it will be all miley's pov. it won't be the most drama filled story, there will be drama believe me, but i have the storyline so planned out that i don't want to bring in any useless drama. how does that sound to you? review?


	6. Chapter 5

I quickly walked to the back of the bus, trying to avoid everyone I knew, or didn't. It was one of those days that I had every once in a while. I would just put my earphones on and blast music trough out the whole day, not wanting to talk to anyone. Good thing about being the best friend of the most popular girl in your high school, when you wanted to disappear, other people were happy to fill in your place. They never did though, not really.

After sitting there for a few minutes, I felt someone sitting next to me. I looked at my right, seeing Nick there. I rolled my eyes, giving him a glare that clearly said "get away from me." He looked at me confused, but didn't say anything. I kind of felt bad for being a bitch, but on the other hand I couldn't help myself, it was just one of those days.

As the bus stopped I quickly got out, seeing Demi I walked to her, not saying a word. I heard someone, probably Nick or Logan shouting my name and l gave Demi a look, that told her that I was about to lose it without any good reason at all. I saw the realization coming to her face. "I see, yeah, let me handle this." She gave me a smile and walked past me to the person shouting my name. I started making my way inside the school, taking a small glance at Demi who was talking with Logan and Nick.

"I told them you have a bad day and that you want to be left alone." Demi whispered when she sat next to me in the class room. I gave her a smile and a nod, my way of thanking her for being the best, once again. I looked at Nick, who was looking at my way. Not being able to break our eye contact I blushed. I kind of wanted to know, what he wanted to say to me. I also wanted to know what he and Demi had done yesterday, or maybe I didn't. I wanted to know if he told Demi about our meeting, if he told Demi the same things he told me.

"How was yesterday?" I asked Demi who sighed at the question.

"I don't know. He came late and well we watched a movie, but like he didn't give me that vibe that he wanted to do something else. But I think it's just because he is a gentleman." Demi rambled. I took another look at Nick, who had now turned around and I only saw his neck. His beautiful neck. "But I don't know, he didn't even tell me why he was late, said that he met some friend. Boys, right?" She rolled her eyes and I forced a smile on my face.

Why didn't Nick tell her that he saw me? Maybe he cherished those moments we had us much as I did? Or maybe he just thought it was nothing at all, so that it wasn't even worth mentioning. I knew I should've said something about me seeing Nick to Demi, but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. Thankfully Mr Blair walked in and started the class, so I was able to forget my guilt about not telling Demi everything.

"Okey, so let's see we still need to decide the roles for Romeo and Juliet, so any suggestions?" Mr Blair asked and Demi poked my arm.

"Say to him that you think it's best if we vote for the roles." She whispered and I lifted my eyebrow a little.

"Why don't you say it yourself?" I whispered back.

"Well cause, if I do it then Nick's going to understand that it's all my plan and I don't want that." She whispered again and I knew I had no other choice. So I lifted my hand up.

"Yes Miley?" Mr Blair asked.

"I think we should vote for the roles." I said in monotone.

"Sounds reasonable." Mr Blair said, thinking about my suggestion. "So does anyone have something against voting?" He asked and waited a while before continuing. "So we'll vote tomorrow, and now I'll just hand you the scripts so you can get to know these characters." He said and gave us the scripts. I stuffed it into my bag, before rushing out of the class.

The rest of the day went basically that way, I ignored people and quickly they started to ignore me as well. They knew the deal. I closed up, didn't let anyone in and after school I left for a long walk to the park, with Mate of course.

I started running, while blasting to Rebecca Black's Friday** that song is killing me haha. **I wanted this day to over as soon as possible. The blissed feeling of being alone, running and forgetting everything was soon interrupted though, when I saw a familiar boy looking around himself a few hundred feet away from me. I slowed down, walking to him with Mate.

"Hi." I said as I got to him and he lifted his head up, nodding at me. I thought it was weird for him not to smile or say anything, just nod, but he did greet Mate though and a while I just looked at the two of them getting along. "What's up?" I asked and he lifted his gaze from Mate to me.

"What, are you talking to me now, huh?" He asked and I looked at him confused, before remembering my totally bitchy attitude of today.

"Sorry, it's been a bad day." I admitted, of course he wouldn't understand me like this, he was new and didn't really know me.

"Oh, you wanna talk about it?" He asked and I added even more confused to my already confused facial expression.

"Uhm, not sure there's really anything to talk about, I have a bad day, that's just me." I said.

"Well isn't there usually a reason for those days, c'mon, I'm a good listener." He smirked and I nodded. It wouldn't hurt to talk to someone. We started walking around the park and I gave him Mate's leash.

"It's nothing specific." I sighed. "It's just that usually I don't have anything going on in my life and now everything just comes at the same time and I feel like I'm drowning."

"That's understandable, but I think we all go trough that." He said and I shook my head. "We don't?"

"No, I mean yes, I don't know. I don't know what others go trough. Demi's life is pretty much perfect." I looked down. There I went again with comparing my life with Demi's, a habit I should get rid of.

"I doubt that. Care to tell me what's going down in your life then?" He asked and I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him. I didn't know if he was worth of my trust, but somehow I just wanted to tell him everything and let him tell me what to do. I had a feeling he was kind of a guy, the one with all the answers.

"Well it depends, how much time do you have?" I smirked. I started from the beginning, my mom leaving us. I told him about my family and how Olive was moving in. He listened to me, not saying a word. I must have taken at least an hour to tell him everything. I didn't leave out any parts, not even the ones I didn't tell Demi. Like how my dad started drinking after the break up or how Olive was actually the one who saved him from it. I told him how at one point I was starting to act out, thinking about losing my virginity or drinking too, or worse even drugs. Just because I wanted my mothers care and concern. Of course I didn't do any of those things, but they did cross my mind at one point.

"Why don't you go see your mother?" Nick asked suddenly, after few minutes of silence. We were sitting at the park, looking at ducks and Mate who was confused by the birds.

"It's hard and I don't know, I haven't heard from her. Why would I want to see someone who obviously doesn't care about me at all?" I asked him and he nodded in agreement.

"I think your mom cares, I have a feeling." He smiled.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter. She would actually have to call or come to see me for me to understand or forgive." I muttered and I felt Nick pressing his hand over mine in the ground. I felt my hand touching the grass on the ground, but at the same time his skin touching mine, made me shiver. I sent a little sparkles around my body, making me feel instantly better.

"Still, you said everything is bad now and you told me about your family, which seems like it's been messed up a long time." Nick tried to joke, but earned a glare from me. "I'm sorry. Anyway, what else is wrong?" He asked and I looked down at my sneakers. I didn't know if I should just tell him about this Logan situation. Then again he was going to date Demi so he would find out about it. He probably already did know about it.

"I'm going on a date with Logan." I stated and frowned a little.

"And?" Nick asked laughing. "When has dating become such a bad thing?" He smiled and I felt my heart drop just an inch, he didn't care at all.

"It's my first date. Ever." I whispered, embarrassed.

"You are telling me you've never gone out with a guy before?" Nick asked with a disbelieving look on his face.

"I've never kissed a guy either." I smiled and he shook his head.

"Well, think about it this way, at some point you would date anyway and have your first kiss, girls like you don't just live their life dateless." I smiled at his comment.

"Yeah? It's been like that for me, no guy would want to kiss me. I don't even know why Logan wants to go out with me. Like I've gone trough some pretty bad scenarios in my head about Logans reasons." I laughed.

"You are so oblivious." He said and I raised my eyebrow, not understanding what he meant. "You are so beautiful person, and you don't even see it." He smiled and I blushed. Was that a compliment? Of course it was, but not the kinda compliment you give to a girl you like, just a friend kind of compliment.

"Ha. I do have my dark side too, I just haven't chose to show it to you yet." I smirked and he shook his head again. I was starting to feel like he didn't quite understand me, or I didn't understand him. It was quiet after that, I met his eyes and for a while we just looked at each other. You know, one of those movie kind of moments, where the lead characters just stare at each other and then at any moment they are going to kiss. You always know they will, but it's still as exciting every time. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me, by the way he studied my eyes and moved a bit closer to me. But for some reason he turned away to look at Mate and our moment was over. Maybe it really was just in my head, I just imagined things.

"So how do you like Demi?" I asked, deciding I was done talking about me. I needed to be the best friend that I was and talk about her.

"Huh?" Nick asked confused. "What has Demi have to do with anything?" He asked as he got up and gave his hand to me to pull me up as well. I took it gladly, but instead of getting up, I pulled him back down so that he fell next to me. I couldn't stop laughing, although Nick found it a little less amusing. "Nice, my jeans are ruined." He muttered and I rolled my eyes. Sure they were, it was just some dirt, you could wash it away. But before I got to answer to him Mate was realizing we were playing some kind of game and decided to tag along, jumping on Nick.

After a while I realized I should get back home and Nick promised to walk me there. "What's up with you guitar?" I asked, wanting to know about it, his hobby.

"`What do you mean? It's a guitar?" He laughed and I shook my head.

"No I mean, are you any good. Do you play just guitar or what?"

"I like to think of myself as one of those guys who walk around with their guitar and play sad love songs about the girl they never get." He smiled and I wondered if there really was a girl he didn't get, maybe someone from where he came from, from New York. Because here he could've had his pick out of everyone.

"Cool. Can I hear you play sometime?" I asked interested.

"You hear me play all the time at school." He said.

"No I mean, I want to hear you sing too!" I punched him lightly to his arm.

"Maybe. Only one woman has ever heard me sing, so I'll have to think about it." He said. Again I felt a little sad knowing that another girl had heard him singing, even though I knew there was nothing to be sad about. I had my date with Logan, I shouldn't be thinking about Nick. "My mom thinks I'm great though, but I think she's lying." He smirked and I felt relieved knowing that he meant his mother and not his ex girlfriend or girlfriend. Now that I started to think about it, he had never mentioned if he had someone.

"Fine." I laughed. "Thank you for making my day better." I said, meaning it with all my heart, when ever I had these kind of days it was just pure agony until the next morning, but somehow he got me talking and smiling and even laughing. There was something so special about this boy, but I didn't know what it was exactly. Probably the combination of his humor, sensitivity but also the way he carried himself.

"You're welcome, you know I actually got a little scared today, I though I did something to upset you when you just ignored me like that."

"I'm sorry, but that's just how I get sometime, need to get use to it." I said taking Mate's leash from him.

"What you mean this friendship of ours is gonna last?" He joked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I winked my eye and turned on my heals to walk inside of my house. At the door I took one last glance at Nick and saw him still looking at me, looking like he was thinking something. I would've given anything to know what was going trough his head at that moment. I opened the door and let Mate inside, before following him.

I ran to the kitchen and looked outside from the window and saw Nick walking away from my house. "So that's Logan huh?" I heard Olive's voice asking me from behind me.

"No. That's Nick." I said not even looking at her. I wondered why she was here, second day in a row.

"Oh." She said in a know it all voice that made me want to slap her. She better not try to say I liked him, not even imply something like that. He might be the only boy that has made me feel this way, but that didn't mean that this couldn't happen with Logan, it would just take some time. I would learn to care about Logan in time.

"He's just a friend, okay?" I glared at her, but she had that stupid smirk on her face that made me blush and ran to my room. I buried my face to my pillow, I was so ashamed. For some reason I liked this boy, there was no way I would ever like Logan like this. It would never be the same. And I was lying to my best friend about it too. I was letting a boy between me and Demi. And even if I wanted to tell Demi that me and Nick had seen each other outside of school, it was too late now. She would just start wondering why I didn't tell her before. Maybe I could just stop seeing Nick like that, or if I did that didn't mean we would be anything more than just friends. I could easily be one of those women who lived their life alone, loving their best friend or their employee. I could just bury these feelings so deep, that no one would ever know.

I took the Romeo and Juliet script out of my bag and jumped on my bed to go trough it. I'd read the play times and times before of course, but Shakespeare never got old. Even when I didn't really believe the whole soul mate thing, the thought was beautiful. Two teenagers, even younger than me falling in love, that kind of love that if you couldn't have the one you'd rather die. That was the kind of companionship and love that I wanted, that is stronger than anything, makes you believe that there's a larger meaning to your life.

Instead I was going on a date with a boy I had known my whole life, but never though of him in that way before. And I was falling for a boy, the boy, that made my legs shaky and my heart jumpy, that one boy that I would do anything for and he was the only boy that I couldn't have.

**Authors note: Once again a chapter with nothing big happening, and I feel like I'm just repeating myself. But yeah, this chapter was Niley only just about their relationship. Next one will be more Miley&Demi and Miley&Logan. Whoop.**


	7. Chapter 6

It was on, the voting that is. Today when we came to school, everyone told what they would like to play so that everyone had a change. Of course every girl wanted to play Juliet to get it on with Nick, to get a change of sticking their tongue to Nick's mouth. I might have been the only one who refused the part and said I would be happy doing whatever. I wanted Demi to get the part, I really did, if she and Nick became official then I could just try to get over him. I wrote down Demi's name next to the part of Juliet and added a little heart next to it. Then I voted for the other roles that I really didn't care about.

"I hope I get the part." Demi murmured and started to bite her nails. That's when you knew she was really nervous, when she did that to her nails. I took her hand and kept it in mine.

"Don't ruin your nails hun, everyone will vote for ya." I smiled, knowing it was the truth. We explained to every girl in our class why it was important to Demi to get the part. Because she needed this to her college applications. They would be voting for her.

"I hope so." She looked up at the teacher, who was now counting the votes.

"Look at that, we have someone for every role." Mr Blair smiled and put the votes down to his desk. "Let's start with Juliet, it was really easy, because only two girls got voted for the part." He smiled and I took a look at everyone at the class, I didn't have any girl in mind that could play Juliet better than Demi. "So Demi got 23 votes and Miley got 3, so I guess it's clear that Demi has the role." He smiled and Demi smiled wildly.

"Who the hell voted for me?" I asked confused. I saw Logan mouthing me that he voted for me and I gave him a smile. That was cute.

"I voted for you, if I couldn't get the part you were the next best thing." Demi whispered and I laughed, I should've known Demi would never vote for herself.

"Well congratulations I guess." I said and looked at Mr Blair who now started to tell the other roles. I ended up with the role of The Nurse. It was kind of a role made for me, the best friend of Juliet, who had always taken care of her. They were closer than Juliet was with her own mother. Logan got the part of Mercutio, close friend of Romeo. I rolled my eyes, of how perfect it was. Us three would be practising together a lot.

"That's so cool, us four, now we can hang out all the time!" Demi whispered with excitement. I thought about it, at first it seemed like a good idea, but now I was thinking it would end up badly. But I wouldn't know before my date with Logan, which was tonight.

"So are we still going out tonight?" Logan asked, putting his hand around my shoulder as we walked out of the class.

"Of course we are." I smiled, trying to sound excited.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up then." I nodded and quickly ran away from him back to Demi, where it was safe.

"Oh my God, I can't go out with him." I looked at her with wide eyes, but instead of being the understanding best friend I wanted she slapped me, right to my cheek.

"Get it together girl! You are just nervous, it's going to be alright. You are going to go eat and then movie and then he'll walk you home and you'll kiss." She said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? You think he is going to kiss me?" I looked at her shocked.

"Well I don't know, that's what you do when you are dating." She rolled her eyes and linked our hands. We walked trough the hallway gossiping about everything possible. I looked at Demi, laughing about something. Her eyes had that sparkle, that told you that this was a girl who believed in life. No disappointments, just possibilities. She was ready to go there, give her heart to a boy, well the boy, not just anyone. I looked around and saw Nick with some other boys in our class.

"I think you should ask Nick to practice lines with you." I said nodding at his way.

"You think?" She asked, and for the first time ever I saw Demi being insecure and not knowing if she should go for it or not. "Miley I'm scared, I've only talked to him few times, but I already feel like I'm falling for him." She pleaded, studying my eye with desperation.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed and though that I saw a glimpse of hurt flash in her eyes, before she shook it off and gave me a smile.

"You're right, I totally should." She said and walked to the boys. I saw her putting her hand on Nick's shoulder and whispering into his ear, and I saw Nick nodding and giving her a flirty smile. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the images of Nick, getting rid of the jealousy.

I wore a pair black jeans and white tank top with black high heels. I looked nothing like myself, and having my hair done was a nice change, I still had my curls, but they weren't messy as usually. I had more make up on that I usually had, I had eyeliner and some red blush. Some may say I looked good, I actually liked how I looked. I took my purse and looked at Olive.

"You loko wonderful." She smiled and I blushed. I walked to him and wrapped my hands wound her.

"Thank you so so much, I will never ever forget this." I laughed and heard the door bell ringing. We walked down stairs and saw my dad talking with Logan.

"So, I've heard things about you soccer guys, and I will not be hearing you doing those things with my daughter, right?" Dad glared at the boy and I laughed at Logan's frightened face.

"He's just kidding." I slapped my dad's arm. "He loves soccer and he doesn't know a thing about the boys in my school." I smiled and my dad chuckled. "We're leaving, bye." I quickly said and leaded Logan out and closed the door. "Sorry about my daddy." I smiled as he opened his car door for me. A gentleman in secret, I figured out.

"No, he was cool." He lied and I laughed again. "So, I thought we could eat somewhere else than Joe's." He said and I nodded in agreement, your first date wasn't something you wanted everyone else to see. So we drove to McDonald's, which proved to be both of ours favorite fast food restaurant.

"One strawberry milkshake and large fries thanks." I told to the girl on the cashier.

"That's a weird thing to order." Logan asked as he paid for our food.

"It's my favorite, I don't like ketchup, so I always eat my fries with milkshake." I told him. Seriously it wasn't that rare, I knew like a bunch of people who did that, I wasn't the only one. "How's the soccer going on?" I asked, trying to make some conversation with him. I really had no idea what to talk about with Logan, I didn't think we had anything in common.

"You know, practising. I'm trying to get Nick to join the team, that would be rad." He said and took a bite of his hamburger. I couldn't imagine Nick playing soccer, he didn't seem that sporty type, but I guess he would be good to look at when he was sweaty and all.

"Cool." I said, not wanting to talk about Nick. "And what else has been going on in your life?" I asked, trying to stop thinking about Nick.

"We just moved, like two months ago." He told me. "I like your eyes, you don't usually have that much make up on." Logan stated and I lifted my eye brow.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, offended.

"No, you look beautiful, but I like your natural style too." He smiled and I blushed. Who knew Logan could make me blush. In fact, he had a lot more in him than what I had given him credit for. Sure he was a jock, but he actually liked other things too. He was stocked about the Romeo and Juliet part he got and he loved his little sisters and brothers more than anything. He told me he used to have to share a room with his little brother, but now he finally got his own room that he wanted to decorate nicely. He told me he wanted to go a college, but not to play soccer there, that he wanted to be known for something else. When I asked what he wanted to be known for he didn't know, said that he would find out sooner or later.

"I actually thought you were just making fun of me by asking me out." I admitted when we were walking out of the McDonald's and back tohis car.

"Why would you think that?" He asked confused.

"Well, cause you never showed any interest in me before." I said and opened the car door.

"I tried to ask you out so many times last year, but Demi always told me no." He said and I gazed at him, with a bit of anger flashing in my eyes. Demi knew something and she didn't tell me?

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard right.

"She told me that if I was serious, I should try to change, and show you other sides of me than just the dorky soccer player side." He laughed and I looked outside, thinking about it. He did change last year, as I said before, he became bearable. Maybe it wasn't because of maturing, but because he actually had the courage to show people he wasn't all about sports and being an idiot. "So do you want to go to see a movie or just do something else?" He asked carefully studying my features.

"You know what, why don't we do something else, let's just go somewhere and talk." I smiled and he gave me a smile back. If he really was this serious, I could at least give him a real change and get to know him, really.

We sat on his car's hood and looked at, well our school building. Our town was really small, and there wasn't exactly any romantic places to drive to, so we chose our school's parking slot. I rested my head to the window, carefully, because I was kind of afraid of breaking something.

"Tell me about your family." I half asked half told him. I had my eyes closed and I was just enjoying the feeling of the warm summer night, soon it would be fall and you couldn't spend evenings out like today.

"You know pretty much everything already." He laughed. "It's pretty much just normal, mom dad and 3 little brothers and two little sisters. We have a big family." I liked the idea of a big happy and wholesome family, I always wanted that and I wanted that when I was older. "Tell me about yours, you haven't told me anything about them."

For some reason I didn't want to share things about my life to him as openly as I did with Nick. "It's just me, my dad and Noah and well Olive I guess." I murmured the last one really quietly. "Dad has a studio, he is a photographer and Olive works with him. And then Noah just the sweetest and the most annoying kid ever." I smiled thinking about her.

"I know what you mean, my siblings are like that too." I looked at him, wondering if we were actually similar like that.

"Miley, you know that I like you right?" He asked suddenly and I looked at him with confused.

"Sure, we've been buddies since like we were three or something." I laughed and he looked down.

"No I mean I like like you Miley, you're the only one who has this kind of effect on me." He said.

"Oh." I whispered and suddenly I felt him really close to me. Like So close that our hands were touching. I gazed at him and saw him staring at me waiting for a better answer. "Look to be honest I've never really thought about you that way, that's why it was weird that you asked me out in the first place." I said and got up from the hood to walk back into the car, but he stopped me standing face to face with me. He brushed my cheek and and I felt really awkward in the situation, he was about to kiss me I knew it, but I wasn't ready. Before I could think about it, his lips were on mine. Just a quick peck and that's it. When he pulled away though, I felt like I needed to know more, I wanted it. I pulled him back and gave him another kiss. I felt him smiling against my lips and smiled a bit myself too.

It wasn't like I felt sparkles or anything, like I always thought I would. But it felt nice, I felt connected to him, I felt close to him. I pulled away and he smiled wildly and I saw the hope in his eyes, like he had found a new meaning to his life. "Whoa." He breathed and I blushed. I just had my first kiss, with a boy I never ever thought I would kiss.

"I think we'll just need to see where this is going." I laughed and walked to the car and sat down waiting for him to drive me home.

"Is this thing public or are we not talking about it or what?" He asked and I thought about it. I didn't have any reason to not to talk about it, but I didn't want to shout it our loud either.

"I think, we don't need to keep it from others, we'll just let them find out you know?" I suggested and he nodded and started the car. He drove me home, holding my hand the hold time. It was a comforting feeling, like I had needed to feel it all the time, something that I had missed but never really knew what it was that I needed. I gave him a peck to his cheek before leaving his car and running back to my door, glancing at his car and smiling again. Maybe he was what I needed, I didn't need to bring any drama around by getting confused by Nick. I had Logan now.

As I rested on my bed and opened my cellphone to read text messages I had got today I still had smile on my face.

"Nick is amazing, I never knew he was this deep." I looked at the words and felt like I was about to cry. It was done, Nick was Demi's now and I just needed to accept it, but it was so hard. I never though a guy could mess with my head this way, make me totally bipolar.

My second message was from Demi too, she asked how my date went. I typed her an answer, told her how good it was.

Third message was from Nick though.

"Waited for you park today, where were you? :(" I felt the butterflies in my stomach and I took my pillow and hugged it. I didn't know it possible to get that happy for just one message. And there I went again, forgetting I was suppose to get over my crush. I thought about a billion different answers to him, until I realized I couldn't answer him. If I did, I'd be even more hooked and it'd be even harder to get over him.

**Author's note: A few things. 1) I just watched 3 episodes of Glee and now I'm once again hooked and have to wait who knows how long for the next episode. :( **

**2) Rock Mafia followed me on twitter. I'm STILL freaking out about it haha. Like I'm going to marry TJ one day for sure. If I don't get to marry Nick that is :') you can follow me ainoknows**

**3) I don't really like this chapter that much. But you've been waiting for two weeks now, so I decided that I no matter how many times I rewrite it, I won't like it. So here's a short chapter, just kind filler, even though they did kiss hahaa. **

**4) Do you think Logan & Miley will last? How about Nick & Demi? What do you think they did while Logan and Miley were on their date? And how do you feel about the roles HAHA. So Miley isn't playing Juliet, even though almost everyone of you wanted or thought she would. :) Sorryy. **

**5)Review? :)**


	8. Chapter 7

I stood outside of my school building. I couldn't go in, because I was afraid. Everything had changed after my date with Logan and I wished everything would just go back to normal. I got more texts from Demi that night asking me to call her, but I didn't. Do you know the feeling you get when someone you've known for your whole life turns out to be a liar? It feels like your whole world is coming down, because you start to question about everything. I didn't know if Demi lied to me though? But I didn't want to ask, cause I wasn't sure if I was going to like the answer. And even if she did, I did lie to her too about Nick.

That was the other reason I didn't call her. I was afraid Nick had told her about hanging out with me and Demi would be mad.

I took a step closer, and another one and then hurried, more like ran inside. I tried to get to my class without anyone noticing me, but wasn't so lucky as Logan came to me and wrapping his hand around my shoulder. I shivered and gazed around seeing if anyone noticed - of course they did. I tried to play it off, like it was normal thing to do, but couldn't help the annoying feeling that everyone's eyes were on us.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"It was okay.." I said not asking how his was. We walked to our class and saw people standing on the hallway, because Mr Blair had not yet arrived. He walked right to Nick and Demi who were talking alone. I looked at Nick smiling to Demi and my heart once again shattered to pieces and once again I tried to shook it off, thinking I was imagining it.

"Miley!" Demi shouted when she saw me and run to me, looking very serious. "Why the hell haven't you answered to my texts or my calls the whole weekend?" She demanded and I just tried to look down, I didn't want to make a scene. I took a quick gaze at Nick and saw a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Sorry.." I whispered and her expression went from serious to smiling.

"I forgive you. We need to have a girl chat." She whispered to my ear and I nodded simply, obeying what she was saying. She pulled me away from the boys and into the girls toilets. "So?" She asked, apparently waiting for me to tell her about my date.

"Why did you tell Logan that he couldn't ask me out?" I asked, unable hold it in anymore. I looked at her and saw a tad of fear in her eyes.

"Wh... Ho.. What?" She stuttered and I lifted my eyebrow, she knew exactly what I was talking about. "Fine. Well think about it, Logan has always been cute right? But last year there was no way you would've gone out with him. Then he asked me if you'd go for it and I said no, because it was the friggin truth. And I told him, that he should try to be himself and he'd have a chance with you." Demi explained and I listened carefully. "I was just looking out for you, I didn't want him to just take you out, sleep with you and then dump you. I wanted to know he was being serious." It made sense, I think. And in the end, I turned boys down for Demi in daily basics, so how was I suppose to be mad at her for something like that, when I did the same thing myself.

"Fine." I murmured and opened my arms for a hug. "Just next time tell me when that happens." I asked and she nodded, holding me tightly.

"How was the date?" She asked again and this time I explained everything from the McDonald's to us kissing. And she listened to me, giving her opinion about everything. Soon we realized our class half way gone and there was no reason for us to actually go there anymore, so we decided to ditch the day and go shopping instead.

"Sarah is having some kind of party next Saturday." Demi said while we waited for our food to come. "We should go." She stated and I nodded, it was our last year of high school. We should make the most of it. My phone started buzzing on my bag and I quickly took it and read a message from Nick.

_Wanna walk Mate together today?_

I knew I shouldn't, I had more than enough of reasons to not to answer him. But that little voice inside of me just couldn't shut up for a second. "Ehm, so you and Nick?" I asked Demi.

"I don't know what to do with him." She sighed and I knew they hadn't done anything yet. "He is playing hot and cold, and I don't know." I nodded and looked at my phone. My best friend was looking broken and hopeless and I couldn't do anything about it. Well except for just not seeing Nick.

_Sorry, promised Logan I'd hang out with him._

I typed and closed the phone. So maybe that wasn't the truth exactly either, but I needed to say something and I could always just ask Logan to hang out with me. I took my phone again and sent a message to Logan.

_Come by our practice later, after we can do something. xoxo_

I smiled at the kisses and hugs in the end of his message and of course Demi had to notice it, meaning the rest of the day I had to hear how 'I was in love' and how 'cute me and Logan were'.

I walked to the soccer field, looking at the small players running on the field. I took my place at the bleachers and shivered a little from the cold wind. I saw Logan drinking water on the other side of the field and talking with their coach. I looked at the guys practicing, trying to understand something about the sport. I never really got it, but it made more sense than football. Why would someone call a game 'football' when it had nothing to do with your feet? At least in soccer you actually touch the ball with your feet.

I saw Logan jogging my way smiling wildly. "You came." He shouted. And I nodded, wrapping my hands wound myself, I hoped I would've brought a jacket. "You cold? You want my jacket?" He offered and I nodded shyly. "Okay, I'll get it, just a second." He shouted again and started running the other way again. Once he got the jacket he run back and up the bleachers to me, giving a quick peck on my cheek while putting the jacket around my shoulders. "We gonna have little game before practice ends, so like 15 minutes to go, you'll wait right?" He asked, like he was worried I might just bail.

"Of course I will." I smiled at him. He gave one more smile for me, before running back to the field. After a while I saw familiar curly haired boy coming my way. "What are you doing here?" I asked rudely, when he sat next to me.

"I don't know, I'm thinking about joining the team." He said and nodded on the players runnning around the ball on the field.

"Sure." I felt embarrassed, for thinking he was here for me. I should've remembered that Logan was trying to get him join the team.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked seriously.

"I'm not, why would you think that?"

"Why I don't know, you don't answer most of my messages, you don't want to hang out with me, and at school I'm lucky if you even look at me." He muttered and I turned around to face him.

"It's not fair to Demi that I lie not knowing you, when I do. She really likes you." I stated and he looked at me confused.

"Why would you lie to Demi then?"

"Because.." I said, trying to come up with believable lie. I couldn't tell him how I felt, and obviously he didn't feel that way, because he didn't get why I was lying. "Because I don't know, look I don't even get why you want to hang out with me, so could we just drop it. We're not friends." I whispered angrily and he looked away from me.

"Hi Nick." Logan said, as his practice ended. I realized me and Nick had sat there in silence for the rest of the time. "You ready baby?" He asked and pressed his lips to my cheek. I shivered and nodded getting up, not even looking at Nick's way.

"What's up with him?" Logan asked as we walked away from the field.

"I don't know, he's bipolar or something.." I said not wanting to talk about Nick. "What are we doing?"

"I was thinking we could go to mine, my parents aren't home so we'd be alone?" He suggested and I gladly accepted. We walked silently, holding hands. "We're here." He said as we approached a big house. Seriously big, like three storey house.

"You live here?" I asked shocked, I never knew he was rich, or that his parents were.

"Yeaah." He laughed a little and leaded me in. "Let's go to my room." He took my bag and his jacket and told me where to go. I opened his door and looked at his bedroom that had blue walls covered with posters of soccer players. I awkwardly stood there in the middle of his room, not knowing where to sit until he pulled me to his bed with him.

We laid there and I took a closer look at his room. At his table I saw a picture of me, him, Demi and Ethan. There were also pictures of him and his family. I smiled, knowing that he wasn't really one of those stupid jocks who didn't care for anything.

"I'm glad that we're together, you know?" I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Me too." He answered pressing his lips against mine harshly. It wasn't like our first kisses, this one was more passionate and I felt his tongue everywhere. Truth to be told I had no idea what I was doing. I kind of just laid there and moved my mouth and tongue a little, hoping I was doing it right. Soon he turned away from me though breathing heavily.

"What?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong?" I was scared that I was bad at kissing and he wouldn't want to be with me again.

"No, you did absolutely nothing wrong." He laughed and looked at me again. He pressed him self against me and II felt his hard on against my thigh. "This is what you do to me.." He whispered and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I do that?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's how much I love you." He whispered and I blushed. He loved me? I looked down and wondered about this new information I was gaining on the subject.

**It might be slightly rated m from here so you decide if you want to read this part.**

"Can I?" I asked pointing at his hard on and he lifted his eye brow.

"No, Miley you don't have to. I know you are..." I knew he was going to say a virgin.

"You aren't?" I asked again, trying to figure out more.

"No.. I wish I was though." He gave a weak smile and gave him a peck on his lips.

"But I want to." I said and ran my hands from his neck to his jeans and opened his zipper. "But you have to promise you'll keep your eyes closed and you won't move at all, okay?" I made him promise and he nodded, taking a pillow and hiding his face under it.

I pulled his jeans down to his ankles and then took his boxers after. I saw his penis on it's full size, it was big, bigger than I had expected. I took it to my hand and started to rub it, looking at Logan the whole time, wondering if I did it right. I heard his breathing change and quickly stopped what I was doing. "Please don't stop." He moaned with a painful voice and I took I did something right and kept going.

**Not rated m anymore, so go ahead and read from here if you didn't read that part.**

"I can't believe that just happened." Logan whispered as he pulled his jeans up. I couldn't either. The feeling I got when I was able to give something like that to Logan was unexplainable. "What will the boys say when they hear I got a handjob from Miley herself." He laughed and I looked at him with widened eyes.

"What? You're not gonna tell them." I shouted and smacked him.

"Chill out baby, of course I won't. I was just joking." He smiled and pulled me close to him, giving me a kiss. "But you have to promise you won't tell Demi." He said and I didn't quite get him. Another thing I wasn't going to tell Demi? What did he think, she was my best friend.

"I tell Demi everything." I said simply and he frowned.

"Well, just think how you would feel if I told my friends about this? I would feel the exact same way if Demi knew.." He said sadly and I nodded, understanding his point of view.

"Fine, I won't tell her." I agreed and pulled him closer to me, hiding my face to his neck and just taking in his scent. "I like you." I smiled and felt him smile against my hair too.

"Want me to walk you home?" He asked and I nodded, still hugging him tightly. He walked me back home telling me stories about him and his friends.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally had to ask, after holding in the questions the whole night.

"Sure." He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Who did you lose your virginity to?" I blushed and looked down.

"You don't really want to hear about that.." He avoided answering the question.

"No but I do." I insisted him telling me.

"I'm kind of embarrassed about it and I don't even really remember it. It was at a party and I was really drunk. It was about a year ago.." He told me and I wondered how it was, to have sex, or make love with someone. How did you even know if you were making love or having sex? How did you decide that? Or were they the same thing?

"Okay." I simply said and turned on my heels to give him a kiss and a hug goodbye, before walking in. "I'll see you tomorrow, kay?" I smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Bye." He captured my lips with his, but didn't make the kiss last so long.

"Bye." I laughed and turned away from him. When I got to my bedroom I felt my cellphone buzzing and took it our seeing a message from Logan.

_I miss you already._

I smiled, thinking that maybe having Logan in my life was the best thing that had ever happened to me. He would be with me no matter what, at least that's how I felt right then. I don't know why I took out the box where I kept my mom's letters, but that night I decided I was going to write a letter to her, tell her about Logan and these new feelings I was experiencing with him.

**I hate this chapter. I only updated, cause I want Team M to update, soooo Mel you should do that now. :)))) Yeahh, next chapter isn't as much about Logan & Miley. It'll be more about Miley's mother and you'll be finding out more about her and how she affects this story. Well the next few chapteres will be about that. And then Nick's gonna come along. And Nick's family. **

**Thankyou for everyone who reviewed last chapter! I can't believe so many did, and I'm really really sorry that I updated this sucky chapter. I'm not even going to say that next chapters are better, cause right now I'm hating my writing. Bye. xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm warning you, a lot is happening in this chapter (in my opinion). Oh and sorry about the spelling errors, I don't have to energy to read it trough, but I want to update :)**

I had perfected my letter. I had written it over and over again, not wanting to sound too eager, too whiny, too depressed, too happy. I wanted it to be exactly perfect. And still, even though I had written it, I couldn't send it. First of all I didn't know my mom's new address and second of all, something just hold me back. Something in the back of my mind told me to wait.

I ran downstairs looking for my father. I saw him sitting in the kitchen table and sat next to him. "Hi daddy, what's up?" I smiled sweetly and rested my head against my hand.

"I'm alright Miley, how are you? Wait, I was actually meant to ask you something. Tomorrow, is it possible for you to pick up Noah from her ballet class? I have to work late." He asked and I nodded, sure I could. Maybe I could even take her out for ice cream, we hadn't spent any quality time together in so long. The reason my dad had to work on Saturday, was that he had this new big client coming in and he didn't have time any other day.

"Sure. Hey, could I maybe get mom's address?" I tried to ask it like it wasn't a big deal, because I knew how much dad hated talking about her. Even the question made his eyes look one shade darker than before.

"Why?" He simply asked, focusing on the news paper on the desk.

"I'd like to send her a letter, maybe." I said quietly.

"No." He answered getting up. I widened my eyes at his rude answer and followed him out of the kitchen.

"Why? It's not a big deal?" I laughed, knowing that my dad was being really serious.

"Miley, I'm not talking about this with you, I said no." He closed his bed room door and left me alone in the hallway. I ran back to my room and took a look at the letter on my desk. In a few seconds I had threw it on my trashcan. I felt the tears coming, but told myself not to cry. I didn't understand why my dad wouldn't give me the address.

I took my keys from my desk and decided to take Mate out, even though it was late I still needed some fresh air. Walking down the streets gave me much needed time to think. After my night with Logan things had got awkward, in school he would come to me and only want to make out all the time. I wasn't the biggest fan of PDA so I tried to avoid him every time possible.

I had of course told Demi about it, she was my girl in these situations. I made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She told me she was proud of me, for finally growing up from my good girl image. I knew Demi was experienced, she lost her virginity to a boy when we were 16 and she always told me how amazing her first time was. I never really knew about those things, so I could talk about them with her, now we were almost equal. That was the other reason I felt awkward with Logan, because I promised him I wouldn't tell Demi and I still did. But a girl can't keep secrets like that.

Nick hadn't spoken to me the whole week. Actually he didn't even look at my way. At first I didn't mind, but after a few hours I started feeling bad, no I started feeling sick. It was hurting me both physically and mentally not to talk to him. I wanted to know what he was thinking, what he was doing. But I couldn't get myself to talk with him. Even when we were hanging out, the four of us, me and Nick didn't change a word.

Demi had picked up on it and asked me why we didn't talk. I told her that she was just imagining it and that Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her so that's why she thought so. My answer of course pleased Demi and she forgot the matter in minutes. Nick and Demi weren't dating exactly, but they spent most of their spare time together, practicing their lines. I had realized after a few nights that every time I took Mate out, I'd walk to Demi's and stood out of the house wondering what they were doing.

Things didn't get any better, when today when I came home I had found our living room full of boxes. I then realized more than ever that Olive was actually moving in with us. That's why I started writing the letters. For the whole day and most of the night I kept writing letters to my mom, but couldn't keep my thoughts on the paper like I wanted to. Noah had knocked on my room and asked to talk with me, so we talked and when she asked about my writing I told her I was trying to write something to mom.

What I hadn't realized earlier was that Noah never had the change to know her mother. Of course I knew it, but when she started asking questions about her, I realized how much I knew about her and she didn't. So that's how I started my letter, I told her about Noah. of course it didn't matter at all anymore, cause my father wouldn't give me her address that I knew he knew.

I didn't know what made me want to write my mom all of the sudden, I had spent most of my teenage years being bitter and even hating her. I guess there still was that little girl inside of me that wanted her answers. I wanted to hear from her why she left and if she was ever coming back. The last words she ever spoke to me were "I'm going to come back, I'll only be away for awhile. I'll always love you." I used to believe her, now I wasn't so sure.

My phone took me away from my thoughts as I heard it ringing. I answered it annoyed knowing that the person who was calling was the one person I had been dying to talk for the last 4 days, but who refused to take the first step.

"Miley." I said to the phone.

"Can I see you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry who is this?" I played as I didn't know who was calling, but as soon as I heard the sobbing on the other end I knew it was important. "Nick? Is everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I need to talk to you." He whispered and I told him to meet me at the park, where I already was. I sat on a bench to wait for him. It was almost midnight, but I could hear it from his voice that it was something big. When I saw him walking my way, I quickly got up and walked to meet him. I studied his face, seeing that his eyes were red from crying and that he looked really unhealthy, like he hadn't been sleeping or eating. It was weird cause I had seen him in school today and he had looked fine.

"Nick,, what's wrong?" I looked at him as he sat on a bench and shook his head silently.

"It's my brother.." He finally said and I raised my eye brow.

"Kevin?" I wondered but he shook his head again.

"No, my other brother, Joe." He had never told me he had two brothers, he always spoke about Kevin, never mentioned Joe. Nick realized how confused I was and started explaining. "I had two brothers, Kevin and Joe, both older than me. Remember when I told about my parents getting a divorce?" I nodded, how could I have forgotten? "It wasn't exactly like that.. When I was 16 my brother Joe went missing. For a year we kept looking for him, but even the police couldn't find him. That's when my parents started drifting apart and my dad started cheating on my mom." He explained and I wondered how awful that must have been to him and Kevin. He tried to continue his story, but broke in to tears.

"Hey, it's okay.." I moved closer to him and wrapped my hands around him, so he was no leaning against my shoulder and crying.

"No it's not.." He sobbed and I stroked her cheek, wiping the tears away. I waited till he calmed down, just holding him. "They've found Joe, he's dead." He cried again. I looked at him shocked. I didn't know why he was telling me this, I was sure he had told Demi about his family, why didn't he go to her.

"I'm so so sorry. Where's your mother?" I asked. not knowing how to react to something like this.

"She took the first plane to where they found him.." He whispered and I pulled him closer to me. "I don't want to be alone tonight." He said and I wondered if he meant he wanted to be with me.

"You can come to mine if you want to?" I suggested and he nodded, forcing a smile to his face. "Were you close with your brother?" I asked.

"He was my best friend." He smiled remembering his his brother.

"How did he.." I didn't want to use to word 'died', but Nick understood.

"Drugs." He said and I nodded, not something you wanted to talk about when it was your brother in question. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I ever lost my sister, it would be the end of the world. Nick must have been going trough something like that, so I tried to be as understanding as I could, even when the situation was too much for me to try to understand.

We walked silently, I thought he should be the one to talk if he felt like it. I didn't want to ask too many questions. I opened our door listening to voices and made sure everyone sleeping, before leading Nick to my room.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." I smiled sadly and started taking out an extra pillow and a blanket from my closet. He took them and made his way to my bed. I thought it was weird for him to not want to take the floor, but I guess it was his mood that made him act like that. At least that's what I thought until he asked me to sleep on the bed with him. "What?" I asked, not sure if I heard right.

"I just want to feel close to someone, just for awhile." He muttered and I joined him on my bed after changing into something I could sleep in. I laid there next to him for minutes, before I felt his hands wrap around my body and him pulling me closer. My stomach was full of butterflies from his touch, but tried to shook it off. "You're hair smells nice." He whispered and I felt his hand wondering around my hip. I took his hands and squeezed it.

"What are you doing?" I asked and turned to face him.

"He fall on his back and sighed. "I have no idea." He ran his hands trough his hair and looked at my ceiling. "I'm just confused. I can't believe Joe's dead. I knew he was, you know? But I didn't want to believe it." He looked at me as if he was asking my opinion.

"I don't know, but I guess that in those situations you always hope for the best." I wrapped my hands around him, so that I was holding him, he was the one who needed comfort, not me. "But I think you shouldn't do anything you'll regret right now. Just try to get some sleep." I whispered. After a while I heard his breathing slowing and knew he fell asleep.

I took a look at the boy next to me. When I first met him he was the coolest boy I had ever seen. Now he was broken and scared. I didn't even know him that well, sure we had told each other a lot of things. I had even told him things I didn't tell anyone else. But he had spent much more time with Demi, which would make me guess she knew as much as I did. I laid there thinking about it, until at some point I fell asleep. Next morning when I woke up Nick was gone without any explanation.

I gazed at the clock realizing it was almost noon and I should be picking up Noah from her ballet class, so I quickly dressed and made some breakfast. I took Mate with me, cause Noah's ballet class wasn't that close, but it'd be good walk for Mate if we walked there. I left Mate outside the building where Noah's class was held and went up, looking Noah dancing trough a window. She was about to become amazing at dancing, she had the body for it. Skinny, but muscles. I had tried dancing when I was younger, but I wasn't made to dance ballet. I guess I could've had a chance with something like hiphop, where you just jumped around all the time and didn't have as many rules as in ballet.

"Mileyy!" Noah shouted as she ran from her class and jumped to hug me. I laughed at her, maybe she had missed our time too.

"Whats up? Want to get some ice cream?" I laughed as her eyes widened and she nodded almost too eagerly. We walked down the streets and talked about her dancing and school.

"Miley can I walk Mate please?" She asked and I though about it. Mate was kind of a big dog and Noah was a small girl, but if I as there then it'd be alright, so I gave her the leash. I felt my phone buzzing and took it from my pocket and saw Nick's name on the screen.

"Noah, wait a second I have to take this." I said and turned my back to her, walking a few steps away from her. "Nick, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night."

"There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Hear me? Nothing. But why didn't you leave me a note or something when you woke up and left, I was kind of worried?" I asked.

"Miley?" I heard Noah ask quietly behind me and shook my hand showing that it would only take a second.

"I just thought I'd get home as soon as possible, didn't want your dad or anyone to see me, you know? Are you going to Sarah's party today?" He asked. I had almost forgotten it was that day, that's what happens when you walk around school in your own thoughts and don't really listen what people are saying to you.

"I guess yeah, you're not going are you?" I wasn't sure if it was a wise idea after last night and how much he was hurting.

"Of course I am.." He started when Noah yelled my name. I turned around on my heels to yell at her to wait for a second when I realized why she was yelling. I dropped my phone to the ground, shocked by what I saw. It all happened so quickly that I didn't have time to react.

Mate was pulling Noah to the street, cause on the other side there was another dog with it's owner. Noah with her strength couldn't hold Mate so she took a few running steps behind him before falling and letting go from the leash. The cars were honking and putting on their breaks, and before I had time to think I heard the crash, two cars hitting each other and I couldn't see Noah anywhere.

**Author's note: Yay, sooo Joe's dead, lol. But that's probably the most you'll hear about him in this story. And the hell are you all thinking Logan lost his virginity to Demi? Where did you get that? Hah. I actually liked this chapter, cause I've been waiting to get to this point of the story. I probably will like the next one too. **


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry Stephy, I really am.**

"Will you sign my cast?" Noah smiled happily, pointing at the pink cast on her right leg. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a chair that was places across the room from the bed where Noah was laying. "Will you?" She looked at me with those puppy eyes and I laughed at her.

"Of course I will silly." I said and took a pen from a table and went to her bed to write something to her cast. My dad walked in to the room with a doctor, they were talking about her condition.

"Your daughter was really lucky, she could've died in that accident." I felt tears in my eyes remembering the sight I had witnessed just hours ago. "She does have to wear the cast for a month and then well take it off and hopefully it has fully recovered by then. After that, some physical therapy and she'll be as good as new." The doctor smiled and I looked at Noah who didn't seem to mind at all, which was weird cause basically it meant that she had to give up dancing until then.

"How's Mate?" I asked looking at my dad, and the room got silent. I doubt anyone really thought about him, because we were so busy with thinking about Noah. My dad frowned and sat on the bed next to us.

"He's at the veterinarian, but he's not looking too well, the car did hurt him pretty bad too." He took my hand do his and I felt the tears coming.

"I need to go there right now." I whispered and got up. I ran outside to the next building, where the veterinarian was. I rushed trough the doors to the guy who sat on the front desk. "My dog is here, where is he?" I cried out loud and he asked about Mate and I told him. Soon he showed me the room where Mate was laying on a desk. A doctor came in with me and I patted Mate as he laid there with no movement.

"We're doing everything we can, but it doesn't look good. He is old for a dog, already 10 years, but we'll try to get him recover." The doctor smiled at me sadly. I nodded and turned my gaze back to Mate. I had been so wrapped up with Nick and Noah that I almost forgot about my own dog, the one who had been with me trough everything. I looked at him peacefully sleeping on the desk and ran my hand trough his back. I tried convincing myself that he was going to be fine, but it only got me depressed.

After a while my dad walked to the room and put his hands to my shoulders. "At least he isn't suffering.." He whispered and I nodded with tears dropping from my eyes again. "I called your mother." He stated and I lifted my gaze to meet his. "When you called about Noah, I called her, but she was too busy with work to come over." He said and I felt the anger boiling inside of me. Her own fucking daughter was in danger and could've died and she was too busy? "There's nothing we can do here, let's go home, alright?" My dad suggested and I nodded, and walked away from Mate. We walked hand in hand to home, we didn't say a word during that time. Losing Mate would be hard for both of us. I couldn't imagine coming home and not have Mate there waiting for me. I couldn't imagine life without that one friend who always loved me, no matter what. We got into our house and I quickly made my way to my home and to my trashcan, where I found the letter I had addressed to my mom. I opened it quickly and sat on my bed to read it.

_Dear mom_

_I've been thinking about you a lot lately and why you left us. I've used half of my life hating you, without fully knowing why you really left in the first place. I also think, that you might like to know something about us, your daughters._

_Noah is eight years old now, you probably knew that already though. She's the sweetest kid ever, sometimes I hope she'd never grow up because of the sincerity she has, like nothing in this world is bad. I guess that's how kids are in that age. She's into dancing, like me when I was little, remember? But Noah actually has the patience to learn about ballet, unlike me. Noah also loves animals, right now her favorites are monkeys. I put a picture with this letter, it's a picture of Noah a few weeks back when she was at the zoo with dad._

_I'm 18 now, almost feel like an adult, but I guess I had to grew up pretty fast, huh? I've been learning how to play guitar, and I actually like writing songs too. I'd like for you hear some of them sometime. And I have a boyfriend. If you were here we could talk about it I guess..._

I stopped reading and scrunched up the letter throwing it on my floor. She was my mother, she was supposed to care. She was supposed to be here to pick up the pieces. She wasn't supposed to have a life somewhere else.

I gazed at the clock on my wall, it was already eight pm, I didn't feel like going to Sarah's, but Demi was probably waiting for me there. I hadn't had a change to call her or call Nick back, because when I dropped my phone it actually broke. I put a dark blue dress on me, it didn't show much cleavage, but it ended around mid thigh. took my blue converses and added them, thinking I didn't have the energy to walk around in high heels.

"Dad?" I asked walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He asked packing food to a large bag from the refrigerator.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked with a wary voice and sat down next to the kitchen table.

"Just getting some food before heading back to the hospital." He smiled and kept taking all random things out of the refrigerator. "You going somewhere?" He asked and quickly looked at me over his shoulder.

"To friends I guess.." I muttered and played with my fingers. I was anxious to ask questions about my mother, but knew this wasn't the right time. Especially with everything else going on I shouldn't concentrate on someone who didn't care about me.

"Miley.." My dad sighed and turned around to look at me. "Do you want to talk about it? About what happened today?" He studied my face carefully, so I quickly lifted my hands to hide my face.

"Not really." I admitted, I didn't want to think about, let alone talk about it.

"Fine, but you are going to have to talk about it later, these kind of things can be traumatic." He whispered and turned around to face the refrigerator again. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat. I didn't even bother to say anything to my dad, he was too wrapped up in his own thoughts. I walked outside and a few blocks down the street to Sarah's.

From outside her house looked dead silent and like no one was in, but once I opened the door and walked inside I found people drinking, dancing, playing Sing Star and basically just getting wasted. I located Demi from the other side of the room and walked to her, taking a seat next to her on a couch.

"Hi.." I whispered and a smile spread to her face.

"Where have you been? I thought you were ditching me.." She muttered.

"Noah was in a car accident.." I said and her expression went from sad to shocked. Noah was like a little sister to her.

"Is she okay?" She asked panicking.

"Yeah, she broke her leg though.. But Mate's not doing that good.." I frowned and Demi picked up my hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine.." Her eyes wandered from mine to look at the other side of the room. "Is he okay?" She nodded at the other direction and I gazed there, seeing Nick drinking heavily from a bottle of some vodka mixer.

"I don't know, have you talked with him?" I asked awkwardly, thinking that maybe this was Demi's situation to deal with.

"Not sense school yesterday, why?" She lifted her eyebrow and I shruggered. "Should I go talk with him?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, he'll just think you're like intruding or something.. I can do it and then come tell you?" I lied because if he hadn't told Demi then probably I was the only person who knew what was going on. I got up from the sofa and walked to him, wrapping my hand around his waist and leading him outside. "Having fun?" I asked and he gave a dry laugh.

"You hanged up on me today." I looked down at my feet, not knowing what to say. "Why would you hang up on me? Am I not important enough?" He asked angrily and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like that, Noah and Mate got into a car crash.." I frowned and he looked at me worryingly. "Noah's okay though.." I gave a sad smile and felt his hands wrap around me.

"I'm sorry, for Mate. But at least you didn't lose your sister.." He said a little bitterly, but the hug gave me honest comfort that was much needed. He sat down to the sidewalk and I sat next to him.

"Any news from your mom?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, it definitely was Joe's body they found.."

"I'm sorry." I patted his back trying to give him some comfort.

"It's alright.." He whispered and I smiled again. "I'm kinda drunk.." He admitted and I laughed at his antics. "I like your laugh, it makes me smile." He smiled and I laughed even more.

"Yeah, you're definitely drunk." I laughed, pressing my forehead against his shoulder, only for him to take his hand and lift my head from my chin to face him directly.

"Tell me all this isn't just in my imagination?" My heart jumped and I suddenly felt like I couldn't talk anymore. He was so close, I could feel his breathing on my lips, I could see every different colour in his eyes. I felt the butterflies coming rushing up in my stomach. But I still refused to tell him that.

"What this?" I tried to joke, make him a good way to escape what he said.

"If I were to kiss you now, what would you say?" He asked, dead serious. I gulped but couldn't look away from his eyes.

"I think.." I whispered and felt his breathing deepening and he moved slowly closer to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to meet mine.

But then at the last second I realized how wrong I was. "I think that you're drunk and upset and just like last night, you'd just regret it later." I smiled sadly. "Look, Demi's inside, wouldn't just go there and have a good time, I think I'll just go home.." I laughed dryly. I took my phone out and looked at the time, was it too early to go home, when it was 10 pm? No one would be there though, dad and Olive would be at the hospital for the night. Even Mate wasn't there.

"Fine. But you know what Miley, you can say that I'm drunk or you can say that it'd be wrong, but I know as well as you do that there is something between us and you're just too scared to find out." Nick blasted and walked inside, slamming the door closed. I was left alone at the sidewalk wondering my messed up situation. Nick had just said that he thought there was something between me and him, he had made my heart do cartwheels but at the same time I felt numb, knowing that all I did was screwing around, toying with peoples emotions.

Instead of going home, I went back inside. I walked trough the house, trying to locate someone I liked. I saw Logan and walked to him. "Hi baby." He smiled and pressed his lips against my forehead. I forced a smile and took his hand to mine. For a while I just listened Logan and his friend talking about soccer and boring things.

"Logan have you seen Demi?" I asked from him and some other boy told me that she was in the kitchen. I quickly said bye to the boys and walked around the house, looking for the kitchen. I opened the door I assumed was the kitchen, but saw no one there, I walked inside and hear giggling from a closet, I listened closely and recognized Demi's voice. I opened the door carefully and saw non other than Demi and the curly haired boy I had learned to care so much about these past weeks. Demi was leaning against the wall and Nick's hands were wondering all over her body. I took in the picture and saw them both turning their head to my way, but quickly slammed the door closed. The moment would be too embarrassed, and I was too hurt to look at them.

I know I was supposed to bury all these feelings I had for Nick, but the moment I actually saw Demi kissing him, my heart broke in to thousands of pieces. It was that feeling, when you deny something, but still give hope to it and then in the end it all just comes down on you and you don't know how to act.

I ran home wanting to just lay on my bed for the rest of the night, crying my pain away. But when I got to my house, I saw someone standing on the porch. It was too dark to actually see who it was, so I slowly walked closer, scared that it was some rapist that would rape and kill me and I'd never see anyone I loved again. But when I moved closer and saw those brown locks that I saw everyday in the mirror, I saw how the person carried herself like she was the queen of England. I saw those brown eyes I had inherited. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes.

"Mom?" I asked, my voice breaking and tears falling down my face. The woman in front of me, the woman I last saw 10 years ago formed a smile on her face and I cried even more. So many nights I had wished she'd come back, so many times I had cried myself to sleep because my mother abandoned me and now she was standing there like it was the most normal thing ever.

**Author's note: Hi ya, sooo. What did ya think? What do you think will happen with Nick,Miley&Demi now? How do ya think Miley's mom coming back will effect this story?**

**Stephy, I'm really sorry about Mate, but at least Noah's fine. :)**

**But yeaah, review? :) Oh and also, you can follow me in Twitter Ainoknows :) And then to other things, I just had the most awkward moment ever today. I was at the gym and practising in this mirror room with my friend. Then we go downstairs and see no one until some employee**


	11. Chapter 10

**Haha lol, I was suppose to tell my most awkward moment ever in the last chapter, but apparently forgot to write it so here ya go: I was at the gym and practising in this mirror room with my friend. Then we go downstairs and see no one until some employee comes to us like "we're closed" then we start panicking cause it's so embarrassing and run to change our clothes, but the whole shower/locker area was full with men who were like fixing somethings.. so there we were in the closed gym with bunch of good looking men. Sooo embarrassing.**

"Hi Miley." My mother smiled and I just stared at her, nothing went trough my mind as I looked at her standing there with her suitcase. I didn't know how to react, I didn't have anything to say to her, not right now. So I quickly walked past her and opened my front door and slammed it closed in front of her eyes. I leaned against the door, taking a deep breath and thinking about the situation I was in. She wasn't supposed to be here, at least she shouldn't be here when I was alone. But I could just not talk to her, just ignore her until my dad came back home. Tomorrow.

I opened the door slowly and looked at my mom, I didn't say a word, just hold the door open. She looked at me for a while and then picked up her things and walked inside. I closed the door and looked at her, while she took it the house, same house she left 10 years ago. "Why are you here?" I asked angrily and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I heard what happened to Noah, of course I came." She looked at me and I rolled my eyes crossing my arms.

"Right, you told dad you were too busy.." I whispered.

"I changed my schedule." She shrugged her shoulders and took her jacket off. "Why are you coming home so late?" I almost chocked at her motherly caring voice, what did she know about my going.

"My friend had a party so I was there." I gave the most fake smile I could and walked to the kitchen, unfortunately she followed.

"I don't like you being out that late, you what could happen?" She said and I started laughing.

"What? Are you seriously coming to my home at this hour after 10 years to tell me what time I should or should not be out?" I took a coke from refrigerator and turned back to stare at her.

"I am your mother after all." She said in a serious voice which made me laugh even more.

"Mother? You call yourself my mother?" I looked at her and she opened her mouth, just to close it. I laughed again and left the room, I had absolutely nothing to say to her.

The next morning I wake up rested and well, until I remembered all that happened the day before. I grumpily got up and changed to something decent and went downstairs, where I heard quiet talking in the kitchen. I walked in and saw dad and Olive whispering to each other. My dad noticed me first and looked at me with his eye brows lifted. "You could've warned me, you know?" He said and I shook my head.

"She's still here?" I asked and Olive nodded and took orange juice from the refrigerator and placed it to the dining table. I sat down and looked at all the food on the table. Then I remembered that more important things happened the day before than my mother coming back. "How's Mate?" I looked at my dad who sat down next to me.

"He passed away during the night, it was easy, he wasn't in much pain, I'm sorry Miley." I looked at my hands and tried to keep myself from crying. "Do you want to talk about it?" My dad asked awkwardly and I shook my head. There was no point talking about it, Mate was gone. Part of me was gone. I felt hollow inside, like I didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Where's Noah?" I asked, suddenly remembering the fact that my dad and Olive were home and they probably had brought Noah with them. Dad frowned and nodded to the living room and my heart jumped a little bit. Even if I was able to let my mom know exactly what I thought of her leaving, Noah wasn't like me. Noah was happy and annoyingly forgiving at times, she would believe every word my mother would say to her. I got up from my seat and slowly walked to the living room and found them colouring pictures.

"Hello Miley, did you sleep well?" My mother asked and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hi." I simply answered and walked to Noah and sat next to her. She smiled at me so happily that I knew no one told her about Mate. Maybe it was for the best. I knew life without Mate, I remembered it, I knew somewhere inside of me that Mate was just a dog. But Mate had been there for Noah sense she was a baby. I doubted Noah would be able to cope with losing Mate, so I didn't say anything and just watched her colour a picture of a princess.

"Miley can talk with you?" My mother asked and I stayed quiet, there was nothing she could say that would make me forgive her for everything. "Miley, please?" She pleaded and I sighed.

"You are talking to me, right?" I spatted out, annoyed. I guess Noah got scared by my angry tone cause I could see hurt in her brown eyes.

"Show Miley the pictures of our brothers." Noah smiled happily to our mother, but only thing I felt was the pain that took over my whole body at the moment Noah mentioned 'our brothers'. She had another family? I had brothers? Even if I was hurt and angry at my mother, I still was curious about these siblings I had never heard of. Isn't that the weirdest thing? You can be so angry at someone, but just one thing can set you off and question every feeling you get.

"I don't want to see." I stated and got up from my seat and out of the house. It was weird going out and not taking Mate with me. The whole purpose of going on a walk was slowly disappearing when I didn't have Mate with me. As I reached the bench I had shared with Nick a few times, I slowly sat down to it, lifting my knees up and wrapping my hands around my legs.

I felt so alone, I had no one I wanted to talk to. My dad and Olive weren't even a options at this point, because all they were thinking about was how their life would be changing right now, they wouldn't have time for my problems. Noah, well I could talk to her, but I didn't want to bring her down, she was too young to deal with my issues, I didn't even want to think about Nick and Demi after what I saw the previous night. I knew I had no reason to be upset, but still the image in my head didn't go away and my heart was hurting more and more every second. I was quite sure everything Nick had said to me earlier was just the alcohol talking, so I was right not to let him kiss me.

This situation though, left me with one person I could talk with. I dialed Logan's number only to reach his voicemail. I looked at my phone angrily and stuffed it back to my pocket. My life was falling from every direction and I could get a hold of it, make it stop. It was too hard. For once I actually felt like I couldn't manage my life anymore. Not one thing was steady and holding me together, everything fell apart.

My elbows rested on my knees and I rested my forehead against my hands. Where did I go from here? I didn't want to go home where my mother was talking about her new family. I lifted myself up from the bench and started to make my way to the place I knew would take me in any day, anytime. I opened the door to Joe's pizza and walked to the corner table. The place was almost empty, only people that were there were strangers to me. I didn't even go to order anything, I didn't have any money with me, but I knew Joe would let me stay here, he knew me well enough.

Soon I felt someone sitting to the table across me and lifted my gaze to see the handsome man who ran the place sit there quietly. I nodded and he game me a smile. "What's wrong Miley?" He asked and I frowned. How did he know something was wrong. I guess my over all look gave it away.

"Nothing.." I forced myself to answer to him, even though I had known him for what seemed like forever, there was no way I could be able to spill my guts out to him.

"You want anything?" He asked and I laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry Joe, I don't have any money with me. Can I stay here anyway?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course you can." then he got up from his seat, only to come back a few minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. He gave the other to me and I gladly took it. "Now, tell me what's wrong." He smiled and sat back down.

"I don't get why my family has to be so messed up.." I cry and then end up telling him all the things that have cause me so much pain for the last few weeks. I didn't know why I was talking to this guy, he wasn't my friend really, but it felt good to just let it all out. Let someone know how everything was wrong. He might even have some answers to me, tell me what to do.

With our conversation I also learned about him. 28, no family, had a few girlfriends but nothing too serious. He lives in the pizza place's building. "What am I going to do?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel like you should talk with your mother Miley. Look I've lost my family, I haven't talked to any of them in years. I'm not planning on calling them, those bridges were burned a long time ago, but I also think there's a reason your mother came back and in few years you might not be able to talk with her and then you'll regret ignoring her now." He said and I knew he was right. I had to talk with her, I just hoped I could've done it later.

"Thanks Joe, really." I smiled at him and he gets up from the table and I get up too, wrapping my hands quickly around his neck. He holds me in his arms for a while.

"It's alright, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." I nod and make my way back home. It's quiet when I opened the door, but soon I found all of them, my mother, father, Olive and Noah in the living room drinking tea. They look at me standing in the door way. I felt like I interrupted and apologize, quickly going to my won room. What was I thinking coming here and talking with my mom?

Then someone knocked on my door and I get flashbacks from just weeks before when Olive came to my room and we had our first real conversation. This time, it's not Olive trying to have a motherly conversation with me. It's my read mother. She walked inside and sat next to me on the bed. "I've missed you, you know?" She smiled, but I found it hard to believe her words.

"Then why didn't you call?" I ask and she lifted her eye brows. "Never called, never sent letters, never visited." I frowned as she sighed.

"I couldn't. I was young, selfish, I thought I had somehow given up my life with having children when I was so young, even though that was the best thing about my life, I just couldn't see it." My mother explained.

"So it took you what 8 years to figure that out? Or month? A Year? How long did you think about that before you went and started your new family?" I asked bitterly and she took my hair to her hands, starting to braid it. Even though I don't want to have anything to do with her, her touch just felt too good to tell her to stop.

"When I realized what mistake I had done I wanted to come back, but it was too late. Your father had already found another woman to share his life with, and I felt like I was out of place coming back. When I realized I was pregnant again, I thought that coming back would only make things worse."

"We would've taken you back, any time." I murmur and she smiled sadly.

"I know you would've, but the truth is I was too young when I decided to get married and have you, actually it wasn't much of a choice, but abortion was never an option to me." She told me and I didn't show it, but her words cut my heart to even smaller pieces.

"So I was a mistake?" I said, even though I knew it before.

"You were the best mistake ever, look how wonderful you are now." My mother smiled and I looked at myself from the mirror. "You remind me so much of myself when I was younger." She smiled and I thought that I never wanted to be like her.

"I'm nothing like you." I said.

"I guess, you never lied to the ones you love, just because the truth would hurt too much." She says and the guilt eats me, I knew I had done that. To Demi and Logan. "And you've never just ran away from something, instead of dealing with it." By this I'm about to cry, knowing that that was my way of dealing with things. "But they way you look, you have my eyes, my hair, even my smile, even if you don't show your smile much. Those are the things you got from me." She laughed and ran her fingers trough my cheek. I yanked my self away from her.

"I've heard enough." I murmured and saw the sadness in her eyes, but I didn't want to hear anymore. I didn't want to have myself compared to the coward who left her two daughters. As my mom left the room I sat alone in my bed looking myself from the mirror and comparing myself to the gracious woman, almost 40 years old now.

"Okay.." She said before leaving the room. "But just so you know I really am the bad guy here, your dad begged me to call you, to visit, but I was too wrapped up in my own life. But he sent me pictures, letters, telling me how you were doing. And I think Olive is a great choice as a mother for you two, even if I failed to be that to you."

She had wanted to come back, but because of Olive she hadn't. The hate I felt towards both my mother and Olive were killing me, but I couldn't help myself from comparing the two of them too. The one who gave me birth, but then left me alone. The other who actually stayed, after I had treated her like trash. Maybe Olive was the one to turn to. I lay on my bed in my thoughts while my dad comes to my room.

"Just letting you know, we are burying Mate later, to the backyard." My dad said and I nod. it's perfect place to bury him, sense it's the house he lived his whole life. Just like me and Noah. It was perfect to have him here, even if he would never be waiting me on the door when I get back home, still somehow he'll be here, in our thoughts. And in the scratch marks he has left to the wooden floor all over the house. In the bite marks he has left to the furniture. I take a pillow and hide my face into it. Then I screamed, I screamed in to the pillow as hard as I could. I tried to take away all the pain, all the stress and everything. By the time I was done, my pillow was wet from my tears and covered in my make up. i got so exhausted that fell asleep, until Noah came and woke me up.

We buried Mate, me Noah dad and Olive. Mom didn't come, mostly because Mate wasn't his dog, he was ours. Everyone said something, their memories of Mate. When it was my turn to say my memories, I shocked out and the tears came, but I couldn't get any words out. I ended up telling that I would always miss him. That he was my best friend. In the end we set some flowers next to a stone my dad has picked up from the corner. And then I felt how final it was, that nothing would bring Mate back to me.

Needless to say, I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Sorry Stephy. Review? :}**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay I guess this is way too short, especially when Bec & Mel have been harassing me to update forever. So I'm very sorry that it's been like a month. But I will update this much more now, cause I'm going to get this story to end before I'm going to backpack trough Europe this summer! Follow me in Twitter, it's Ainoknows or RockMafiaFIN. **

**THIS CHAPTER, is for BEC, cause she turned 18 yesterday! Getting older and older.. life's almost over now ;-) This was supposed to be here yesterday, but I don't know what happened. But anyway happy late bday to BecBoc I would have heart here, but ff doesn't let us use them so 33333**

"You can't just let her skip school; it's her senior year, what if she doesn't graduate?" My mom shouted to my father downstairs and I hid my face to my pillow. They had the same fight every morning for the last week. My dad understood why I didn't want to go to school, but my mother wasn't as understanding, but rather forcing me to go. I didn't have any conversations with my mother, once she came to my door and shouted me to go to school, but I ignored her. when my dad came up I explained how I was too tired, too broken, too depressed to go to school. So I just listened them having these fights, even if it killed me, knowing that I was the one who caused all this.

I had decided that it would be better not to see Nick or Demi at all for a while. Demi had sent me a few messages asking me to call her, but I didn't, I couldn't. I stayed home and read my Romeo and Juliet script over and over again, memorizing every line. I was just about to star over when I heard doorbell ringing and soon someone walking towards my room.

"So what do you have?" Demi asked from the door and I frowned, knowing I couldn't ignore her anymore.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well you not answering me for a week must mean you have some serious illness, right?" She asked again and walked to my bed. I looked up to her and saw how tired she looked. She must have been upset about something, because I knew what she looked like after night of crying.

"I'm sorry? I've been feeling really down." I gave her a sad smile and explained. "My moms back and well I guess you heard about Mate." She pulled me up to sit and wrapped her hands around me to make me feel better. Even when I felt like she had betrayed me her hug was the most comfortable feeling in the world. And it was stupid for me to think she betrayed me, when she had no knowledge what so ever that she had done so.

"I thought that was your mom, she opened the door for me. You guys look so much alike." I frowned knowing it was true, I wished people would stop saying it. "I'm sorry for Mate." She added and I knew she really was. Demi wasn't allowed to have any pets at all, so most of the time she came to our house and took Mate out with me.

"It's okay, he was old. It's just I feel like it was all my fault." I confessed and she looked at me like she didn't understand what I meant. I knew I couldn't explain it to her, because I would have to tell her I was on the phone with Nick and then she would ask about why I'd called Nick or something. And I'd need to start explaining from the beginning and she would hate me forever for lying to her about not knowing Nick as well as I did. "I was so worried about Noah that I forgot all about Mate..." I whispered and she nodded understanding.

"But it's the human way to act; of course you are more scared about what happens to your little sister, you probably didn't give one thought to Mate at that point. I'm not saying that Mate wasn't important or anything, I know he was, but Noah is your little sister and she's the most important person in your life. No one is judging you and you shouldn't judge yourself either." She smiled to me and kept hugging me. These were the moments were I appreciated Demi the most, she had the right words to say and when it came to these kind of things, Demi didn't talk about her own problems, even if she clearly had been crying a lot.

"Thank you. Is everything alright with you?" I asked and she gave me another sad smile and shook her head." I pulled her to sit next to me and we leaned against the wall. This was one of those days we would stay here, in my bed and vent about everything. Of course this time I couldn't tell her everything, but most of it anyway.

"Well.. You remember the party when you saw me and Nick making out, right?" She smiled and I nodded, how could I forget? "See I was so happy at that point, of course I didn't notice how drunk he was, like I was just in the could nine for having him so close to me. And then you came and we were really embarrassed and basically he left straight away and I didn't see him again that night. It's alright though, he was drunk, but then the next day I texted him _and_ you, but you didn't answer. Neither of you answered. And then neither of you came to school. And I've felt so alone for the whole week. And I don't know what I did to Nick, I don't know why he doesn't answer." She broke in to tears and I wrapped one hand around her so she could lean in to my shoulder.

"I heard he's just going trough some stuff in his life right now, I'm sure it's nothing personal." I reassured her, hoping she wouldn't ask where I heard so. She didn't and we stayed quiet for a while.

"Life was easier before he came here." Demi whispered and I smiled to myself, it sure was. Neither of us wanted him, we were just best friends, we shared everything together. Now it was just a bunch of lies.

When Demi left a few hours later I got up from my bed and pulled my hair to a messy bun and took the first clothes I found and got out of the house. The sun hurt my eyes as I walked out, sense I had been mostly inside for the whole week. I took fast steps to the way I knew Nick lived, we had walked by it so I knew the house he lived in. Even when I never went inside, I knew the big white house was his.

As I reached the house I started knocking on the door furiously. I had planned what I was going to say, it was all clear. But what I didn't expect was that a woman in her 40's opened the door with a big smile. She had long, almost black hair and you could see she was getting older naturally. "Hi?" She asked, probably wondering what a girl who looked like she just woke up was doing there.

"Hi." I answered shyly, suddenly embarrassed that this was the way her mother saw me for the first time. "Is Nick home?" I asked and her smile grew wider.

"Yes he is, you are Miley I assume?" How did she know who I was?

"Yes I am, nice to meet you." I offered my hand politely. "How did you know who I was?" I chuckled awkwardly.

"Nick's been talking about you ever sense we moved here, you are as beautiful as he told me." She opened the door so I could walk in. I blushed from what she said, Nick had told her that I'm beautiful? I looked around at their house, it was very neat and very modern. Not exactly my favorite kind of house, because I'd probably be too afraid to sit anywhere. Most likely I would break everything I touched. "He's in his room, just walk straight this hall and it's the second door on the left." She pointed me the way and I thanked her and escaped to Nick's room. I knocked on his door, not even waiting him to open it. I found Nick on his bed playing his guitar and looking at me with no emotion. To my surprise he looked like he had been crying too, probably because of his brother.

"Hi.." I whispered from the door, looking at his room that was covered with band posters and pictures.

"Hi.." He whispered as quietly and refused to look at me, he just kept staring at his hands. I took a few steps in to the room before remembering I was furious.

"Why haven't you answered to Demi?" I asked angrily, but before he had time to answer I kept going. "What kind of a guy doesn't call a girl back after they've basically done it in a kitchen closet? I tell you what kind, a jerk. I should've known from the moment I saw you that you were nothing but trouble. You've just had some kind of act that you actually are a decent guy. You just go around and kiss girls and then don't call them back, you are.. you are such an.." I didn't find a perfect word to describe him at the moment. I just felt like screaming to him. When I finally come up with a word I was starting to shout him "You are.." but before I got the words out he had taken two steps closer to me, cupped my head with his hands and kissed me. He kissed me with such a passion, passion I never felt with Logan. I felt my knees giving up, but he wrapped his hands around my body, so I let my hands travel to his neck and to his curls. I deepened the kiss, parting my lips and letting his tongue in to my mouth. I had no time to think about what was happening; I was just enjoying the moment way too much.

If it wasn't for his mom who knocked on the door, I probably would've given him everything I had right on that second. That kind of fireworks he gave me. But his mother did knock on the door and shouted if we wanted any food. We parted and looked at each other; I looked at him with confusion, when I couldn't decide how to explain his look.

"I better go.." I muttered and walked to the door, but before I could open the door I heard him speaking.

"You know what kind of guy doesn't call a girl after they've kissed? One who's in love with you." His words shock me, I felt tears in my eyes, knowing that those were the exact words to say back to him and I knew this was the moment I should say them.

The thought of telling him how much I cared, how much I wanted to feel his lips against mine for the rest of my life, every day, every time I wanted. I thought about telling him, even if I knew Demi would hate me for the rest of my life, knowing it'd break Logan's heart, but so what? I could just be with him for ever; we could stay just the two of us against the world. We could even leave this town, we could go anywhere. Wasn't love what you did everything for? Love. I realized I had never even thought I could love anyone. Did I love Nick? I didn't know what love was, but if I had to guess it probably was the feeling of pain you felt every time you weren't with him.

But instead of turning around and telling him exactly how I felt I opened the door and got out. Even if I could tell him what I felt, I wasn't that kind of girl. I was the one who thought about her friends, before herself. Demi probably loved Nick just as much as I did. So I left and walked back home, crying my eyes out.

**It sucks, but you could still review please?**


	13. Chapter 12

I had to go back. I couldn't just leave after he told me he loved me. But if I did go back I would be betraying Demi. But what Demi didn't know, wouldn't hurt her. Except I couldn't lie to her. Maybe if I told her everything and then went back to him? But Demi wouldn't understand. She would never understand, I knew her too well.

"Have you been crying?" My mother asked as we were eating dinner that night, I actually came downstairs instead of eating in my room. I rolled my eyes and then just kept staring at my plate, I would never tell my mother I had been crying. I wanted her to think I was strong and independent and didn't need her.

"None of your business." I murmured and took another bite of my meal.

"Miley I'm tired of you ignoring me. I'm your mother and I know I haven't been around much, but I'm here now. Can't you just accept it?" She snapped at me.

"You know, not every thing is about you." I shouted and got up from my seat, but before I left the room I heard her saying 'no, but it's always about you'. I wasn't sure though, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

After the meal I stayed in my room alone, until my dad came.

"Honey, what's going on?" He asked and sat next to me on my bed. Somehow it seemed that every time I needed to have a serious conversation with someone we were in my room, sitting on my bed. I shook my head, telling him I didn't want to talk about it and him being my dad understood perfectly.

"When you and mom broke up, how was it? Did it hurt you?" I asked. My dad raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected me to ask about their break up.

"It was hard, it still hurts sometimes, but I guess I was more in love with your mother than she was in love with me. I was just too blind to see it, I let my guards down and she used me." He told me truthfully and I looked down, biting my lip and refused to cry. I wasn't as bad as my mother when it came to relationships, I was way worse.

Not only was I in love with the same boy as my best friend, but I already had a boyfriend. Boyfriend, who loved me and who really wanted to be with me. And I made it seem like I was in love with him too. I was just like my mother.

And I betrayed my best friend, I lied to her, I let her think there was going to be something between him and Nick, even if I knew all along there was something going on between the two of us.

And Nick, the boy who told me he loved me. I had just left him alone after he confessed his feelings for me, what kind of person does that?

I tried to sleep that night, but ended up tossing and turning in my bed until 3 am, when I knew I had to get up. My memories were haunted my my mother. I had nightmares were my mother was leaving my dad, but they all ended in my mother turning around and it was me and not my mother. It was always me betraying everyone in my life. My dad, Demi, Logan, Nick, Noah and even Mate. So even if it was 3 am, I got up from my bed and stumbled in to my bathroom and looked at myself from the mirror.

I didn't see myself, all I saw was my mother. With that long brown hair only just few years younger. Maybe I was too tired to think clearly, but I quickly gathered my hair in to a bun and took pair of scissors from a drawer. I thought about it for five seconds, before I took my hair into one hand and cut it away.

It wasn't neat and easy, like when they cut your hair in movies. It definitely didn't go that easily. It took at least 20 times before my hair was gone. And when I opened my hair, it wasn't pretty at all. It was shorter from the other side and longer from the other, so I needed to cut it even more to make it even. My hair that used to be so long no ended right before my shoulders and it changed my face more than I could've hoped. I resembled more to my dad now, than my mother and it already made me feel a bit more comfortable with myself.

Already feeling better of myself I stumbled back to my bed. I had almost relaxing sleep until my father woke me up 7 am. "Miley you need to go to school today, you can't stay away anymore." he said from the door and I got up a bit to look at the time. That's when he realized the change in my hair. "Where's your hair?" He asked and I remembered what I had done.

I didn't answer to him, just went to bathroom and looked at myself from the mirror again. My hair was wet from sweating and I looked like living dead. Taking a shower helped a little and my hair actually looked a little better. I also added some make up, more than usually, even some foundation. My clothes were a problem, because everything that used to look good on me, now looked horrible. But clothes that I used to hate, now looked better than before.

"What did you do to your hair?" Olive asked, shocked when I walked down stairs. I ran my hand trough my hair, that now ended way earlier than it used to and have a half smile to her.

"I thought it was time for change, you like it?" I asked while taking a coke from refrigerator.

"It looks good on you, but you should've asked me to cut it, did you cut it yourself?" She wondered while going trough my hair with her hands, and looking at it closely. "There's some mistakes, but I can fix them, wait I second." She ran to get scissors while I sat down to the dining table. "So where did you get this sudden urge to change your hairstyle?" She asked while cutting some of my hair.

"I don't know, I just felt like it was time, I don't remember when was the last time I cut it." I gazed around the room and then added whispering "And the long hair reminded me too much of mom." I don't know when mine and Olive's relationship changed to the point where I told her stuff like this, but I was glad it did.

"Oh honey, you're nothing like her, you are your own person, even if your hair looked exactly like hers, it doesn't mean you are her." She smiled and wrapped her hands around my shoulder from behind me and I leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Thank you, thanks for saying that, even though you don't know how bad things are right now." I murmured.

"You wanna talk about it? I can drive you to school if you want?" She offered and I wondered if I should, on the other hand I wanted a girls opinion and talking with Demi wasn't an option.

"Okay." I smiled and got up.

"What's going on?" Olive asked as I sat down to the front seat of his car.

"It's gonna take a while if I explain it from the beginning, but well basically it's about this boy." I said and she started the car.

"Nick?" She asked and I laughed, how did she now that.

"Yeah. Look, I've never ever liked anyone, and then I see him and it's like I coudln't ask for anything better, he's everything I want, he's cute and sensitive and he plays guitar and he read the same books as I do and I feel like we just connect on that weird level, I've never connected with anyone like that." I explained.

"I have that with your father." Olive smiled and for the first time I saw the happiness she had when she talked about my father. I had never thought that she would actually care about my father that much. "But? What's the problem."

"The problems." I sighed. "Well first of all there's Logan, who's amazing to me, but I'm just pretending or something. I mean I do like him, I do, but it's not the same way I like Nick."

"Miley you're eighteen, you don't need to be with a boy you don't really care about. When you're 45 and you're still alone, then maybe, but right now you can choose between someone who you like or someone you are crazy about, I think it's clear which one you should choose." She smiled and took a quick glance at me. "And stop biting your nails." She added and I realized I had started to do it again, I took my hand our of my mouth and sat over my hands to keep myself from biting my nails.

"I guess you're right, but then the second problem is Demi who's obsessed about Nick and I, I couldn't do that to her. I've never seen her like someone as much as she likes Nick.."

"And how does Nick feel? I think it's not your place to decide for Nick, you should just be open with both of them." She said and I nodded, sure I knew that was the smart thing to do, but I was a teenager girl, I didn't do the smart things. "But either way, I think Logan's your first concern, you shouldn't be leading him on, just talk with him and tell him how you feel." Olive told me and as we reached my school.

"Yeah.. hey can you not talk about this with my dad, like I know it's only some relationship drama to him, but I'd rather not have him know about all this." I asked and looked at her, while she nodded.

"Sure, I get it, I've been a teenager girl." She laughed and I slammed the car's door closed.

"Great, your back." Mr. Blair smiled when I walked in to the class room, I blushed a little and nodded. "We can start rehearsing the important parts of the play then, now that we have our Romeo and our Nurse back." He said and I gazed at Nick's desk where he sat and wrote something to his notebook. I wondered what he wrote, maybe a song? He didn't raise his eyes though, probably he was avoiding me, hated me even. I would've hated me after last night.

"Nick, do you know your lines?" Mr Blair asked and and Nick nodded, still not looking up. "Great then let's start from your final scene, that is I'd say the most important one." Nick and Demi got up and walked to the front of the class room. They started going on with their lines and soon Romeo though Juliet was dead. They got to the part everyone most expected.

Nick pretended to drink his poison and said his last line. _"O true apothecary! The drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_And then placed his lips to Demi's, making me die inside. Seeing them kiss again, it hurt. It hurt even more to know that he didn't have to kiss her, it was just the first rehearsal. Still they knew their lines perfectly, and Nick perfectly kissed Demi's lips. I closed my eyes for the rest, I knew Nick would be dead now and soon Demi would kiss him.

"Okay, that's great, I think you know your lines very well, a few mistakes, but it's okay, actually this seems perfect, you must've been rehearsing together, am I right?" Mr Blair asked just before Demi got to the part where she would've kissed Nick. I opened my eyes and saw Nick looking at me, with no emotion at all in his eyes. Demi quickly walked to sit next to me and without saying anything just ran her hand trough my hair.

"What did you do?" She whispered and I shrugged my shoulder and laughed a little. I felt pretty confident about my new hair, even if I felt kind of naked without my long curls. "I like it." She whispered.

"Thanks, you were good." I nodded and she smiled again.  
"Did you see how Nick kissed me? I almost died." She sighed and I forced a smile.

_"Peace, I have done. God mark thee to his grace! Thou wast the pretties babe that e'er I nursed: An I might live to see thee married once, I have my wish."_I told my line and we both laughed. We watched as people rehearsed their scenes in the front of the class room for the whole first class, until the bell rang and we got up to leave. I was telling Demi about my mother wanting to make all kind of rules for me.

"Miley, I think someone wants to talk to you." Demi whispered and poked me on my arm and then pointed across the hall where Logan looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I smiled and walked to Logan who quickly wrapped his hand around me. "Hi.." I said and he gave me a peck on my lips. From the corner of my eye I saw Nick standing and watching us, and felt my heart drop again. "Can we go take a quick walk, please?" I asked and started walking.

"What? It's the middle of the day?" He laughed, but in the end he followed me and we started walking towards a park near our school.

**A/N: Had to end this here, otherwise this chapter would've been like idk 7000 words. Kind of fillerishhh.. I told a few people that Miley was gonna betray someone on this chapter, but thanks to me splitting this chapter to two chapters, she's gonna do that in the next one yay. Review? :) Sorry for any mistakes. Everything written like **_**this**_** is straight from Shakespeare.**


	14. Chapter 13

"You cut your hair.." Logan pointed out and I simply nodded. "I liked your long hair, it was so beautiful.." He added, making me frown. Even if his opinion didn't really matter, it still felt bad to hear him say that.

We slowed down our walking and I turned to face him, trying to even my breathing and stop my hands from shaking, but I couldn't. I was about to break someone's heart, about to break up with my first boyfriend.. and to hink why I even started to go out with him in the first place. Because I thought it'd be better to be with someone I didn't truly care about, than to lose those that meant the most to me.

"Logan.." I started, still not sure what I was going to say. Coming up with words wasn't my strongest ability.

"You want to break up don't you?" He looked at me with eyes full of sadness and love. I looked down and nodded slowly. "Is it because of Nick?" He asked, making my heart skip a beat as I lifted my gaze to meet his, how did he know?

"What?" I asked.

"It's just the way you look at him, you never look at me like that. And the way he's somehow always around you.." I wiped a tear from my eye, it wasn't sad cry, it was more nervous cry. Was it really that obvious to others? "And then there's the lyrics or poems or whatever he writes.."

"What lyrics?" I asked confused.

"Something about giving love a try, some shit, I don't know, he's just always writing them so we thought I'd be fun to check them out. I thought they were about Demi, but right now you have that horrified look on your face so I'm thinking they are about you.." He mumbled, more to himself than to me. My head was spinning, trying to think what Nick could've written about me. But just one look at Logan's broken eyes kept me from asking more. Breaking up with him hurt him enough, I couldn't just tell him that I maybe loved someone else. I didn't have the heart to do that, especially when Nick and Logan were friends.

"Logan I have no idea what you are talking about.." I faked a laugh. "It's just everything that's going on in my life right now, I barely have any time to see you as it is and I just think I need some time just for myself." I lied to him, but Logan who was shaking a little and probably trying not to cry, seemed to buy it. "I'm sorry Logan." I whispered and wrapped my hands around him, trying to comfort him, but he just stood there, not hugging me back.

"Miley I need to go.." he said and I released him from my hug.

"Are you coming back to school?" I ask worried, knowing already that he wasn't.

He lifted his eyebrow a little and then spatted "Well what do you think?". He turned and started walking to the exact opposite direction from school. I stared at his back as he walked away, I didn't move at all until I didn't see him anymore.

Guess it was better if he hated me though. Him hating me made me feel less guilty about everything. I sighed and ran my hand trough my short hair and decided I should get back to school. I didn't want to go, but I had skipped so much, that I needed to catch up.

I started biting my nails as I reached the school building. There was nothing to be afraid of, but somehow I was really nervous about seeing Nick and Demi. Maybe I was afraid they could tell what had happened with out me actually saying it. I had to wait for about half an hour before the next class started, but it was fine by me. I stayed in the hallway and took my book and started reading, it was Jane Austen this time.

When the class ended I saw Demi walk my way and waited for her patiently. "Where did you go?" She demanded and linked our arms.

"Just out with Logan.. we broke up." I told her as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"What? Why? When? Why? Sorry I can't get my head around this, I thought you two were happy." Demi looked at me shocked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just felt like it wasn't going to last." I explained while Demi just stood there staring at me, probably still shocked.

"What do you mean it wasn't going to last? You two were so happy?" She asked again and I laughed. So Demilike to not notice how uncomfortable I was around Logan.

"No we weren't, I wasn't, I don't know, but it's over." I told her as we got the cafeteria.

"But.." Demi tried and I shook my head once again, she just didn't understand it. She was too wrapped up in her own life to actually look at my relationship, she wanted it to work out but she never thought if I wanted it to.

"No Demi, it's over with me and Logan, it didn't work, end of story." I interrupted her and took some pasta to my tray.

"Fine. Be like that." Demi snapped and took an apple from the counter and offered the cashier her money.

"Demi is that all you're going to eat?" I asked, but she just walked away from me. I quickly paid for the lady behind the counter and followed her. She wasn't seriously going to get mad over this? It was my friggin relationship and not hers, was I suppose to wait for her approval when I decided to break up with my boyfriend? But even if I was annoyed by her and she was mad at me, I thought about the one apple she picked up and how she probably hadn't eaten any breakfast either cause she never did. I took quick steps to outside where I found her sitting in one table all alone. She was looking at another table where Nick and a few of his friends were sitting, Nick was playing his guitar and not paying any attention to his friends.

I sat down across from Demi and looked at her long and harshly. "I don't get why you would be mad about me breaking up with Logan."

"I don't know.. I guess I just thought you were a great match." She murmured, but kept his eyes on Nick. "I really want him, you know? They way his kisses feel on my lips, I've never felt anything like that." She sighed and I tried to stay calm.

I took a quick look at Nick, but for that one second our eyes met and I instantly felt bad, there was something so broken about his eyes. I moved my eyes to my food and started eating, but soon something took me away from my thoughts. It was so beautiful, raw, but beautiful. It was like angel singing, I looked at Nick who was actually singing and everyone outside was looking at him.

"_How did it play out like a movie? Now every time you speak it moves me, and I can't get your smile off my mind. And you eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time, knew that I was gonna love you for a long time, with a love so real, so right.. You might think, I'm a fool, for falling over you, so tell me what I can do to prove you, that it's not so hard to do?" he sang and I tried to concentrate on my food and not look at him, because if I did I might have started to cry. He sang so amazingly and it was about love, about giving love a try, it was about me. Of course no one else knew it was about me, but it still felt good._

When he stopped singing and people started cheering I finally got the courage to look at him. He sat there and smiled a little, but mostly just looked at me. Thankfully everyone was talking about him with their friends, so they didn't notice the intense staring we had going on. "Whoa he was good.." Demi said and I quickly removed my gaze from Nick and saw Demi looking at Nick dreamily.

"He's alright.." I played it off, even though I knew how amazing he was.

"Alright? He's amazing.. Yo Nick! Come here!" She shouted and gave Nick a flirty smile. Nick picked up his guitar and walked to our way and sat down next to Demi.

"What's up Dems?" He smiled and I looked down at my hands, trying not to read too much into it. He told me he loved me, but now he sat next to her and even had a nickname to her.

"Did you write that song, it was amazing and I had no idea that you sang." Demi asked blinking her eyes lashes. I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my pasta.

"Yeah, I had some inspiration." Nick told her.

"I thought you only sang to your mother?" I snapped and looked at him and he blushed. "Guess that wasn't true, must be a lot of things you told that aren't true." I smiled and he bite his lip.

"Well, maybe I wanted someone to hear this song. Sorry Demi, I'll go back to my table, I have a feeling Miley didn't want me here." He told Demi and walked away back to his table and Demi turned to face me.

"What is wrong with you today? You're like such a bitch." She spatted out and I laughed dryly.

"Yeah, well, maybe I just didn't like the song is all. And you should just stop gushing about him, it wasn't that special and if you want him then you should do something about it and stop saying that you're going to do something. It's getting really boring listening you whining about wanting him." I retorted angrily and took more pasta to my mouth.

"Wow.. for your knowledge I've given him enough hints, and I don't want to be one of those sluts who just give themselves easily, I'm waiting for him to give me some attention. But I see you don't care at all about me so fuck you." Demi took her apple and got up from her seat to leave, but turned around once more. "And breaking up with Logan was a big mistake, you don't even know how good he was to you, but now that you are broken up I might as well tell you that I lost my virginity to him, there ya go. You dated the boy I gave everything I had, nicely done, you're the perfect best friend." She snapped and walked away.

I looked at her walking away and took her words in. I didn't get it at all, Demi had lost her virginity to Logan and I didn't know about it? And she told me to date him anyway? And did Demi think I wasn't going to get anyone else after Logan, that I would stay alone forever? Probably. I was just like all those sluts Demi hated, why would anyone want to be with me.

I thought breaking up with Logan would make me feel better, but it only made things worse. Now my best friend hated me, and all because I was stupid and jealous and didn't think what I said.

Demi didn't talk to me the whole day after lunch, nor did Nick. I stayed by myself and tried to figure out my next move. To apologize Demi for sure, but I was too proud to do it.

So after school I bounced around the school yard wondering what I should do. And without me even noticing I was making my way to Nick's house. I stood outside for like good 20 minutes wondering if I should knock the door or just go home, but ended up sitting outside of his house. I tried to come up with something to say so I could just knock the door and get it over with.

It was after 20 minutes when it started raining, but I got too stubborn to leave, I wanted to say something to him, anything really. "Miley, c'mon inside!" I heard him yell from the door and blushed, cause I didn't know how long he had been there.

"I'm just trying to figure out what to say." I yelled back.

"Well figure it out inside, it's pouring rain, you're gonna get sick." He screamed and I took a look at him, he was looking as gorgeous as always, standing in the doorway.

"Give me five more minutes, okay?" I shouted and leaned my head against my knees and tried to come up with the right words, until I felt his hands wrap around my body and lifting me up to his shoulder. "Let me down!" I yelled as he carried me inside. I shook myself and smacked his back but he didn't, he didn't release me until we were in his room.

"Now I can give you some more time to think, I'll go to the living room or something?" He asked awkwardly, but I shook my head and took a step closer to him. "You sure?" He asked and I smiled a little. I took a good look at his face, his wet curls and chocolate brown eyes.

"You love me?" I asked and tried to keep my focus on my hands.

"Yeahh.." He said and ran his hand trough his hair.

"It's okay if you don't, like I totally understand, you don't have to say you do if you don't.." I mumbled, but he took my hands and looked at me straight to my eyes.

"Miley I love you, I really do." He smiled and I gave him a smile back.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay?" He lifted his eyebrow in confusion.

"I may not be ready to say that back to you, but I want to be with you, that's for sure." I smiled widely and soon felt his lips against mine, his warm hands wrapping around my waist and I let my hands to wrap around his neck. He lifted me up in the air a little and laughed through our kiss.

"Are you serious?" He asked and pecked my lips. "No, I don't even care, I take it, just don't take it back okay?" He pecked my lips again and I laughed at his happiness.

"I won't." I said and gave him a kiss. He smiled for a while, until his smile turned in to a serious frown.

"Miley I don't want to be the other guy, I don't want you to cheat Logan.." He murmured and buried his face to my neck.

"You're not. I broke up with Logan.." I whispered to his ear smiling.

"You what?" He took a step away from me and sat on his bed.

"I couldn't keep going like that, it wasn't real." I said and sat down next to him and took his hands to mine. "I mean, it just didn't feel right somehow." I smiled, hoping he knew that he understood that I meant it wasn't real because I fell for him.

"Okay. Are you okay though? You just broke up with you boyfriend?" He asked concerned and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm more upset about my fight with Demi. If we are going to do this, you know us, can we keep it as a secret for a while?" I bit my lip and looked at his eyes.

"If you want to, sure, but I'd rather shout out to the whole world that your mine." He wrapped his hands around me and pulled me to lay on his bed and kissed my neck. "You are mine, right?" He asked a while later, suddenly unsure again. I slapped his hands playfully and cuddled up next to him.

"All yours." I whispered. We laid there for a while, just next to each other, looking at the ceiling. He would run his hand trough my hair once in a while and I would take his hand to mine and give a kiss to his palm. But I still couldn't say him that I loved him, it just seemed too early and sudden. Maybe because no one started dating in a blink of an eye, but this moment with Nick, it just felt right.

"I was wondering.." Nick started asking and I turned to face him and lifted my eyebrow. "If you could go to my brother's funeral with me. You would meet my dad and my brother and.. "His voice cracked a little and I took him closer to me, hugging him with comfort.

"Are you sure you want me there Nick? It's your family, I didn't even know your brother." I asked, worried that his family would think I was intruding.

"No, I need you there, please?" He pleaded and I nodded in agreement. "It's this weekend though, so if you have any other plans.."

"I don't." I interrupted him and he gave me a weak smile.

"We're taking a plane, my mom already bought you a ticket, I was going to ask you earlier, but after yesterday I wasn't sure and well.." He stumbled with his words and I looked at his cuteness, wondering if it was wrong to think him being cute, when we were talking about his brothers funeral.

"I'll come, to support you, of course." I told him and the silence took upon the room once again.

"Did you really hate my song that much?" He asked then, after ten minutes and it took me awhile to remember what song he was talking about.

"I loved it, it's just.. you kissed Demi.." I answered awkwardly, but he pressed his lips against mine the second the words came out of my mouth.

"I was just trying to make you jealous, you have no idea what you do to me." He said and smiled his adorable half smile. "I like your new hair.." He confessed and I ran my hand trough my short hair, I almost forgot about it.

"You do? Why? Everyone else seems to hate it.." I laughed and he shook his head.

"You look different though.." He said and kissed me again.

"Oh, so you don't like it?" I asked, sad.

"No I love it, you look.. your long hair was beautiful, you were gorgeous with it, but this short hair.. it's still beautiful, but more sexy.." He blushed and made me blush too.

"I have a feeling that I'll be happy.." I laughed and let my hands touch his neck and those curls I had dreamed about.

"Yeah me too.." He laughed as well and gave me another kiss, but this time I deepened it, made it more passionate. His kisses were killing me, it felt like fire in my stomach and in my lips, tongue. Everything about him was driving me crazy, and I liked it.

_**"I dare you to need me, like nobody else, I dare you to feel me, like you've never felt, I dare you to want to wanna be good to me"**_

**A few things: Sorry that this wasn't as long as I said it would be. Whatevs. Also tell me if you felt like that Niley thing went too fast.. Demi & Miley will have A LOT to to talk about later.. yeah and that Logan Demi thing wasn't a part of this story but well you guys gave me the idea soo yeah.. and then:**

**ColourMyWorld: You should update, because you are a great writer and it doesn't matter at all if one test didn't go that well.**

**BecBoc: Have supeer freaking fun at your bday party tomorrow (today) but don't have too much fun tho haha.**

**TeamM: If you don't update soon I seriously am going to lose it. WE NEED UPDATES.**

**AND FOR LAST: I've been in FF for a year now! Sooo yay for that. **


End file.
